<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart &amp; Soul by CharmHazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669014">Heart &amp; Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmHazel/pseuds/CharmHazel'>CharmHazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, F/M, Incomplete Bond, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Soul Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmHazel/pseuds/CharmHazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonded from birth, Harry and Ginny are stunned when their bond fails to complete itself. When they discover the shocking reason why, it becomes a race against time to figure out how to save their future life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Incomplete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is, as you can guess, a soul bond fic. I have had this idea for a few years now and have struggled on how to begin it. I have been back and forth on start points until I read another soul bond fic that help me figure it out. This first chapter will give you a good overview of the bond as I don't want it to completely overwhelm the entire story. Please note I have chosen NOT to include mind speak as part of the bond.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry struggled to open his eyes in response to the voice calling his name. While the physical pain from being possessed by Voldemort had now eased considerably, the emotional pain of losing his godfather still remained.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Harry?” the voice asked.</p>
<p>He wanted to scream out that he wasn’t, but he didn’t have the energy. Instead, he forced open his eyes and reached out to find his glasses. He was grateful to find they were within arm’s reach as he grabbed them and put them on, only to find Professor Dumbledore’s nose not far from his own.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know, sir,” Harry replied.</p>
<p>Dumbledore stood up, turned and motioned someone over as Harry realised that the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic was now full of people. More wizards and witches seemed to be appearing from the fireplaces, obviously having been called to come and deal with the commotion he and his friends had caused down in the Department of Mysteries.</p>
<p>“Harry!” a frantic voice cried.</p>
<p>He barely had time to brace himself as a small body fell to the floor and into his arms, holding onto him tightly. The smell of wildflowers he inhaled a second later helped to him realise that his girlfriend was the person in his arms, something he was grateful for. </p>
<p>“He hurt you,” Ginny said as she pulled back enough to see his face without leaving Harry’s arms. “I watched as he appeared to possess you and it hurt you when he did so.”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to tell his girlfriend just how much it had hurt, how it had been worst pain imaginable, even worse than when Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on him in the graveyard. Yet, the words just wouldn’t come.</p>
<p>“Don’t say anything, Harry,” Ginny continued as she placed one finger over his lips. “I know you will tell me when you are ready.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled her even closer as he whispered brokenly, “Sirius is dead.”</p>
<p>“I know. Bellatrix wasn’t exactly quiet about it as she ran past where I was hidden. Tonks found me a couple of minutes later and tried to get me to take a Portkey back to Hogwarts, but I made her fix my ankle as best as she could instead.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled back enough to see Ginny’s brown eyes, confused as to why she wouldn’t take the offer to escape back to the safety of the castle. He hadn’t been able to save Sirius, but he was not going to let anything happened to Ginny, even if it meant asking her to stay behind and stay away from the fight. Not that she would accept or agree to that. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I knew you needed me, Harry,” she told him honestly. “I can always feel when you need me, you know that.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Harry automatically replied. He hadn’t meant to say those three words, but he knew meant them. He had known for several months that he had fallen in love with her, but he had never found the courage, until now, to say them.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Harry,” Ginny replied immediately before leaning in to kiss Harry.</p>
<p>As their lips met, a pure, white light appeared, seemingly from their hearts, and began to surround the two teens as it brightened. Dumbledore, quick to understand what was happening, cast a number of charms around the young couple to ensure their privacy. However, just seconds after he had done so, he witnessed the light abruptly disappearing and the couple thrown apart, much to their confusion and disappointment. </p>
<p>“Why were we thrown apart?” Ginny quietly asked, unaware of the privacy the headmaster had awarded them. “Our bond was beginning to complete itself. I felt it, I felt you and your magic beginning to surround me.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t complete itself, though, did it?” Harry replied in confusion, having felt Ginny and her magic as well. “Something seems to have stopped it from doing so.”</p>
<p>Ginny quickly crawled back over to her boyfriend, confused by just what happened and desperate for comfort. Harry wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest as his mind furiously tried to figure out why their bond had refused to complete. They had both said the necessary words, ‘I love you’, before proceeding to seal it with a kiss, just like the book had said. He doubted either one of them had attempted to force the completion by deceiving the other as he had felt Ginny and her magic in a way he had never felt before. The only conclusion was that an outside source, one seemingly beyond their control, had stopped it just moments before their bond was sealed forever.</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Ginny looked up to see the headmaster standing in front of them, a look of concern on his face.</p>
<p>“The Minister is aware that you are here in the Ministry,” he told them as he held out the golden wizard head from the destroy fountain towards them. “I doubt either of you wishes to speak to him, so I have made you a Portkey that will take you directly back to Hogwarts. I shall join you as quickly as I can, once I have spoken to the Minister and checked on something about your bond that may help us understand what happened.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded mutely, a hundred or so emotions rushing through him all at the same time. He reached out for the Portkey, taking it into his lap as Ginny placed her hands on it to make sure she wasn’t left behind. Seconds later, both felt themselves pulled from the floor of the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry was unaware of how much time had passed since he and Ginny had arrived in Dumbledore’s office at Hogwarts, following the events in the Department of Mysteries. The moment they had landed heavily on the floor of the office, Ginny had been quick to pull him to his feet and lead him over to a chair, where they had curled up together. He had become numb to everything around him and to everything he had been feeling, bar the soothing motion of Ginny’s hand running through his hair. It wasn’t until he heard the door to the office open and close that Harry made any effort to pay attention to his surroundings.</p>
<p>“My apologies for keeping you waiting,” the headmaster said as he entered the room. “I felt it was best to make sure the Minister was informed of the events that have happened this evening as I do not wish for him to interrogate you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor,” Ginny replied on Harry’s behalf, knowing his feelings about Dumbledore and his actions this past year were mixed up. </p>
<p>“I have spoken to Madam Pomfrey and you will be pleased to know none of your friends will suffer any long-suffering effects from tonight’s events,” Dumbledore continued. “She is patching everyone up as we speak.”</p>
<p>Ginny felt Harry tense up, knowing Dumbledore’s words had hit a nerve with him. She could feel his misplaced guilt through their bond. While she could probably fully admit that they had been wrong to go running off to the Ministry without actual confirmation that Sirius was no longer at Grimmauld Place, she knew now was not the time to say so as that would only add to the guilt Harry was already feeling.</p>
<p>“I feel I must begin with what I need to speak to you about by apologising. I firmly believe that a good portion of the blame lays with me when it comes to death of your godfather. I have made mistakes when it has come to both of you, which I wish I could change, but, alas, I cannot.”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Ginny stared at the headmaster in shock. Neither had expected for him to admit to making mistakes or for taking partial responsibility for the events of that evening. </p>
<p>“I should never have kept Sirius confined to Grimmauld Place. I knew full well that he was unhappy about staying in his childhood home. It is no surprise that when he discovered you were in danger that he ignored all advice and warnings to remain in the house, all so he could help rescue you. I should have foreseen that, knowing how much he loved you.”</p>
<p>A noise from behind the headmaster caused Dumbledore and the young couple to look over to the portrait of former headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black, just as he was exiting the frame. It was obvious to them all he was returning to Grimmauld Place, now the last of the Black line had died.</p>
<p>“I should have also been honest with you, Harry, from the beginning,” Dumbledore continued before either Harry or Ginny could take the opportunity to speak. “I should have made it known to you about how Voldemort may take advantage of your connection to him. Had I done so, perhaps you would have not been swayed so easily by the images he planted in your mind, allowing you to be lured to the Department of Mysteries. While I am happy that you stopped Voldemort from gaining access to the Prophecy, had I been open with you sooner, then Sirius would not have needed to be there and would not have died.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes met those of the headmaster as Dumbledore earnestly told him, “For that, I must take the blame and the responsibility. All I can do is offer my sincerest apologies and hope that you will allow me to finally tell you everything I have held back from you all these years.”</p>
<p>Harry did not, and could not, immediately respond to the headmaster’s apology. He felt like a fair amount had been left out of the explanation of how he and his friends had come to end up rushing to the Department of Mysteries. Yet, there was so much more he knew they needed to discuss, like why Voldemort wanted to get his hands on a prophecy that Harry’s name happened to be on. However, more importantly, he wanted to know what had happened that had stopped his bond with Ginny from finally completing itself. All of these thoughts simply left him confused and angry.</p>
<p>“I think you have left out a fair amount of information of how the events of this culminated in us ending up in the Department of Mysteries, sir,” Ginny calmly said, having picked up on Harry’s confusion through the bond. “However, like you said, there is much for us to discuss that is far more essential than every mistake and choice made that led Harry losing his godfather.”</p>
<p>“You would be correct, Miss Weasley. I believe we can discuss that in full another time.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>“The reason for Voldemort luring you, Harry, to the Department of Mysteries, as you know, was for him to gain knowledge of a prophecy, one which pertains to yourself and him,” Dumbledore began. “I was the person to whom the prophecy was given, sixteen years ago, as I was interviewing a prospective Divination teacher. I must admit I had not been expecting it as the candidate for the position had not shown any talent for the subject and I had only interviewed her due to her relation to a famous and gifted seer. I knew immediately that the prophecy foretold the potential downfall of Voldemort, but, at the time, I could not interpret it further than that.”</p>
<p>The headmaster stood and made his way to a black cabinet that Harry knew Dumbledore stored his Pensieve in. Harry and Ginny could only watch as the headmaster placed his wand to his temple and carefully drew a silvery strand from his mind before depositing it in the basin. </p>
<p>“I apologise, again, for keeping this from you, Harry,” Dumbledore said with a deep regret, “but I, like many other people in your life, only wanted you to have some semblance of childhood that would have been denied to you had you heard this sooner.”</p>
<p>With a prod of his wand, a ghostly image of Sybill Trelawney rose above the Pensive and spoke,</p>
<p>“<i>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …</i>”</p>
<p>Ginny gripped Harry’s hand in support, even though she felt terrified that the boy she loved was destined to be the one who would finally defeat Voldemort once and for all. She reached out across their bond to try and figure out what Harry was feeling, but was shocked to feel absolutely nothing from him, something that had never happened before. She was accustomed to being able to feel every emotion from him, something they both revelled in being able to do. She could only hope, in that moment, that he was shocked far beyond feeling anything, because the idea of him closing himself off to her was not something she wanted to experience. It was with great relief and sadness that she felt Harry rip his hand from her and anger and despair overwhelmingly flooded their bond.</p>
<p>“Are you telling me,” Harry said in a low, angry voice as he slammed his hands down upon the headmaster’s desk, “that my little trip to the Ministry this evening was all for nothing? That I could have prevented Voldemort from discovering the prophecy by simply not turning up like he wanted me to, instead of having to fight Death Eaters, causing the sphere to be smashed? That my godfather, the closest thing I have ever had to having a father, died for nothing? That we could have avoided ALL OF THIS if you had just simply told me from the start?”</p>
<p>Harry did not even wait for Dumbledore to respond before he grabbed the nearest item to him and threw it at the wall. He didn’t even pay attention to what he picked up as he continued to throw whatever he could get his hands on all so he could let out his frustrations, his anger and his grief without directing it at anyone in particular. </p>
<p>“The ONLY good thing that has come from this evening,” Harry said as he began to ease up on causing destruction in the office, “was that I finally found the courage to tell Ginny just how deep my feelings are for her, and even that somehow managed to go wrong when our bond failed to complete itself. Why does everything in life go wrong? Why do I continue to lose people I love? WILL I EVER JUST BE ALLOWED TO LIVE MY LIFE?”</p>
<p>His heartbroken roar finally broke Harry out of his anger as he collapsed onto his knees in gut-wrenching tears. He just wanted to be free of everything that seemed to stop him from being truly happy. He felt two small arms wrap around his shoulders, reminding him that Ginny was the brightest spot in his life and gave him something to live for, the reminder he needed that there were still good things in this world.</p>
<p>“Let’s sit on the chair again, Harry,” Ginny murmured in his ear, something Harry could not ignore. The couple retook their seats with Harry’s face remaining hidden as he took a chance to regain some control of how he was feeling, leaving Ginny to continue the conversation. “I think, perhaps, we can come back to the discussion of the prophecy, its meaning and how it pertains to Harry once he has had a chance to let it sink in. Instead, I would like you to give us whatever theory you have about why our bond failed to complete itself.”</p>
<p>“Before I returned here and after I had spoken to the Minister,” Dumbledore began as he removed a rolled-up piece of parchment from his pocket, “I took a minor detour to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where the Administrative Registration Department is placed. This department deals with the registration of important moments in any witch or wizard’s life, such as births, marriages and deaths. Magic allows these moments, for the most part, to update automatically.”</p>
<p>The young couple nodded with Harry now paying attention to what the headmaster had to say. </p>
<p>“One book that resides in the department, but is rarely checked, is the Book of Soul Bonds,” Dumbledore continued as he handed over the parchment he had been holding. “When the book is checked, it is because a couple has completed their bond and needs to file confirmation of their betrothal, which, as you know, is automatically granted to those with a completed Soul Bond. The parchment I have handed you is copy of your bonding so far.”</p>
<p>Ginny carefully unrolled the parchment and held it so Harry could also read it alongside her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Soul Bonding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley<br/>Stage 1 – Acknowledgement – Eleventh of August 1981<br/>Stage 2 – Recognition – First of September 1991<br/>Stage 3 – Connection – Twenty-Ninth of May 1993<br/>Stage 4 – Acceptance – Twenty-Fourth of June 1995<br/>Stage 5 – Completion – Attempted on Eighteenth of June 1996</i>
  </p>
</div>Harry and Ginny exchange a look of confusion.<p>“It has noted that the Completion stage was attempted.” Harry stated. “Why would it record a stage that failed?”</p>
<p>“I believe, but this is just a theory as this has never happened before, that your bonding was strong enough to be acknowledged by the book,” Dumbledore explained. “I believe the bonding was forced to stop just seconds before it would have been officially complete.”</p>
<p>“But why were we forced apart? What stopped us from completing our bond?” Ginny asked, desperate to understand what had happened.</p>
<p>“To understand why and what I believe is the reason, I would like to go through each stage of the bond as I believe there is a recurring idea that would explain what happened.”</p>
<p>The couple nodded their consent. While they had discussed the bond, the stages and what it meant for them as a couple, they were happy to do so again if it helped to provide them with answers.</p>
<p>“As you know, the first two stages of the bond are experienced by the vast majority of the wizarding world,” the headmaster began. “Those whose other half are Muggles will not have their potential Soul Bond recorded in the book. For the ones that are recorded, while many will reach stage two as a result of attending the same school, it is extremely rare to reach stage three as you did. Therefore, the majority will never be aware they had a potential soul bond.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny nodded their understanding as they remembered their conversation with Bill. He had been the one to help them discover that they had a bond. They had also spoken with Professor Dumbledore, who they had chosen to inform when they realised that Ginny would be the person who Harry sorely missed and therefore used for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Both wizards had noted that the book was not checked as a way to encourage these bonds to develop naturally, due to free will being an important part of it. If forced, the bond would not continue to grow and mature. Even after the couple had discovered their own bond, they had talked through what it had meant for them as friends and chose to let things to develop naturally between them. </p>
<p>“Stage one of the bond is the acknowledgement of the other half of your soul,” Dumbledore continued on. “The only reason we know this exists is because of the written records. Due to the fact that it will always occur on the day of birth of younger half of the couple, we have been able to determine that it is the two halves acknowledging their other half exists in the world. While I cannot confirm this, I also believe this stage brings a sense of comfort to each child, their souls knowing the person who will bring them complete fulfilment is out there, waiting for them.”</p>
<p>“I like that theory,” Ginny said as she smiled at Harry.</p>
<p>“Stage two is the recognition of your other half. It is the moment the two halves meet for the first time, which, in your case, was the day Harry made his journey on the Hogwarts Express to begin his schooling here at Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>Harry remembered that day clearly as he knew Ginny did. The moment he had first laid eyes on his girlfriend, she had taken his breath away. He had not understood the feeling at the time, nor had she. Their ages had not mattered in that moment, though, as both knew it was a feeling of goodness and positivity. The moment had been fleeting, but powerful enough for them to think about it from time to time, neither mentioning it to the other until they learnt of their bond.</p>
<p>“This stage is much better documented as most couples are of a similar age as the pair of you were when they first meet,” Dumbledore told them, pulling Harry from his thoughts. “Recognition can only happen if both halves make eye contact long enough for them to recognise that the other did so. It is in this moment the souls recognise the other. Many people who reach this stage will never see the other half of their soul again as they are just two strangers passing by in that moment. I believe you used the word ‘fleeting’, Harry, when you first told me about the bond.”</p>
<p>“Fleeting, yet memorable.”</p>
<p>“That does seem fitting, doesn’t it?” Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Why don’t those people go looking for their other half?” Ginny asked, a curious look on her face. “I know neither Harry nor I went looking for the other, but we knew we would see each other again.”</p>
<p>“As you know, free will is essential to the bond,” Dumbledore explained. “Yes, the stages will complete themselves automatically, but only if the right circumstances are met. Even the first stage has some free will to it – the choice to willingly carry the child to birth by the mother. The bond will never compel anyone to do something they do not want. It is only once the bond is completed that the choice to walk away from the other half of your soul becomes no longer possible, but, by that point, neither person will want to do so.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny glanced at one another, exchanging a look of love, both knowing that neither of them could ever walk away from what they had and shared together.</p>
<p>“Moving on to stage three of the bond,” Dumbledore said, drawing the young couple’s attention back to him. “This is about developing a connection, one of a personal nature that can never be shared with anyone but their other half. It is hard to know what would sufficiently suffice for this stage to be completed as many of those with bonds have never spoken out about what connected them. However, in your case, we are able to guess that the events of the Chamber of Secrets were what brought you together. You may have informed those who needed to be told about the events, but none of us were down there in the chamber with the pair of you and, therefore, can never share that understanding with you.”</p>
<p>“Therefore, had Ron entered into the chamber alongside me, instead of being trapped due to the cave in…” Harry hedged.</p>
<p>“Then, the connection between you and Miss Weasley would never have formed as it did.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore had been right to say no one would ever be able to understand what happened in the chamber that evening. Harry and Ginny had shared their individual stories of the events, but neither had revealed what had happened after Tom Riddle had been destroyed and before they had re-joined Ron in the tunnels. At the time, it hadn’t been because of how personal that moment had felt to them, but more because it had not seemed relevant to the story. Then again, how do you tell anyone that the loss of the other person would have been beyond devastating, especially when the two people in question had yet to form a friendship?</p>
<p>“I will not ask you to reveal what happened down in the Chamber,” Dumbledore continued on. “I do ask, though, that you remember what it was that you both felt in those moments when it was just the two of you. I believe it will be similar to what you felt in the moments that you shared your first kiss and you confessed your love for one another.”</p>
<p>The young couple blushed at the Headmaster’s words, neither thinking that this was a conversation they would have ever willingly chosen to have with the much older wizard.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell answer me just yet, Harry,” Dumbledore said as Harry opened his mouth to respond. “I believe we should continue on with understanding each stage of the bond before we discuss the common theme I believe we shall discover.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded in acceptance, even though he felt he knew the answer already.</p>
<p>“Between stages three and four, you formed and solidified your friendship as well as discovered the bond between you. Even if there had been no bond, the friendship would have developed as events, like the one you experienced in the Chamber, tend to bring people together. Yet, in your case, because of the bond, it created a pull towards each other. It was your choice to act on the pull you felt and as a result, the friendship between you blossomed.”</p>
<p>The couple knew the pull towards one another had been there from the moment they left the Chamber that night. It was not until a few nights later that Harry had chosen to follow it, approaching Ginny to play a game of Exploding Snap. While they had not spoken of the pull, the feelings they had or what had happened in the Chamber, they had, by unspoken agreement, understood that they had a friend they knew they could trust and confide in. It was the friendship they both cherished the most, one that had become the basis for their relationship. Simply put, they were best friends.</p>
<p>“Can I ask if there are pairs who never progress beyond stage three?” Ginny asked. It was something that both of them had wondered about, but had never actually spoken aloud to anyone but each other. The book Bill had given them, when they finally came to understand that there was something more to the friendship they shared, had said nothing. They had discussed it, of course, as neither had wanted to attempt a relationship if one of them did not feel that way about the other. Thankfully, that had never happened.</p>
<p>“It’s rare, Miss Weasley,” the headmaster explained. “If it does happen, it will usually be because one of the bonded pair has sadly passed on to the next great adventure. The breakdown of the friendship between a bonded pair rarely happens. Remember, free will is an essential part of this bond.”</p>
<p>Harry, in that moment, was grateful that they had progressed beyond the third stage of their bond. He couldn’t imagine how those people felt not being able to move forward with their other half. Both Harry and Ginny had known, even before they confessed their feelings for one another, that they didn’t want to live without the other, no matter what the status of their relationship was.</p>
<p>“It was just over two years between the third and fourth stage of your bond,” Dumbledore moved on once more. “I have to admit, even before I was made aware of your bond before the second task, many of the inhabitants of the castle, myself included, were wondering when you would admit your feelings for each other.”</p>
<p>“We are very much aware of the betting pool that the twins set up,” Harry admitted, sensing the headmaster knew, but did not want to admit to it.</p>
<p>“Ah, somehow I am not surprised by that. Even so, the friendship you had developed grew deeper throughout the tournament and it was clear that you, Harry, were heavily reliant on it as you struggled with being the unexpected fourth champion. Anyone who saw you dancing together on the night of the Yule Ball could see the friendship moving towards something more. So, I must admit I am surprised to see the date of stage four being completed was the day of the final task. It seems no one was aware of the change in the relationship until after we had returned to Hogwarts this past September. May I ask how it came about?”</p>
<p>“I pulled Harry in an empty classroom before dinner, told him how I felt and kissed him,” Ginny confessed, blushing as she did so.</p>
<p>“And may I ask why that specific day?” Dumbledore asked, ignoring the couple’s embarrassment over discussing a personal moment for them. “Why not before that day or a much later date?”</p>
<p>“It was the evening of the third task. We knew Harry had been entered for a reason, but we had yet to find out why and we both knew it would be the third task that gave us the answer. I had held off telling Harry how I felt out of fear of him not feeling the same way. I was scared of something happening to him and knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t tell him how I felt. It was the only thing I could do, because I would have willingly taken his place just to protect him from whatever he would be facing in the maze.”</p>
<p>Even though Harry remembered being told the exact same thing by Ginny when she confessed her feelings for him, it all finally clicked into place for him. He finally understood what played an important part of the bond progressing. He had felt the same way the night he had rescued her from the Chamber and also earlier that evening at the Ministry. While Ginny would deny she needed it, Harry would do anything to protect her from harm and would willingly exchange places with her if it meant she could remain safe.</p>
<p>“It’s the need to protect one another,” Harry quietly said. “Our bond isn’t just about us being two halves of a soul, it’s about the need to love, trust and protect the other half. It’s the reason why the bond is breakable until it is completed. One half will protect the other no matter what the circumstances. It is part of why we can feel each other’s emotions, locations and pain.”</p>
<p>“I believe you are correct, Harry,” Dumbledore replied, pride evident in his voice. “Had your bond completed itself tonight, then, from that point onwards, not only would you have been betrothed to one another, but if one of you were to die, the other would follow. Not only does that need to protect one another allow the bond to progress, but it would halt it from doing so if the next stage will put one of you at risk.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Ginny said in agreement, “but that doesn’t explain what stopped our bond from completing. I know I would do anything to keep Harry safe, even step in front of a Killing Curse for him if it meant he continued to live. Yet, somehow I don’t believe it was us consciously deciding to protect the other when we were ripped apart.”</p>
<p>Thinking back to the moment they had kissed after declaring their love for one another, Harry knew he had not been thinking about anything but how much he loved his girlfriend and the incredible feeling of Ginny and her magic wrapping around him.</p>
<p>“Please remember that this is still all guesswork,” the headmaster stated clearly. “Most of what I have told you is based on what information is available on soul bonds, which you know, from the book Bill gave you, is not very much. The rest comes from what you, as a couple, have been kind enough to share with me and from observing you.”</p>
<p>The couple nodded in understanding. They had chosen to be honest with the headmaster, not just because of their fear of what it would have meant for them when Ginny was used as Harry’s hostage in the second task, but also because of Voldemort and his determination to destroy Harry.</p>
<p>“As a bonded couple, you have face multiple challenges that many other couples, bonded or not, generally do not face. All of which, I might add, you have faced admirably and with incredible courage. What differs, however, from yourselves and other bonded couples, is the addition of a third connection. The one between Harry and Voldemort, a connection we have yet to fully understand.”</p>
<p>“I have never felt anything from that connection through my own with Harry,” Ginny argued. </p>
<p>While they had begun sharing emotions, following their first kiss, Ginny had never felt the emotions felt from the Dark Lord. It was something they had not been able to explain, except that the connection was completely separated from their own.</p>
<p>“That, I believe, is Harry’s soul protecting your own from that connection. I think it would be safe to assume that Harry’s soul has sought to protect your own, Miss Weasley, from the moment you first met and has and will continue to do so. Therefore, I can only conclude that the connection between Harry and Voldemort would be a major risk to your own had the bond been allowed to complete itself. Why? I could not answer, but until Voldemort is defeated for good, the bond, it seems, will not be able to be completed.”</p>
<p>Harry could not deny it was well thought-out explanation and found he agreed with the assessment of the potential risks. Yet, at the same time, it brought up several questions, like what was so dangerous about his connection with Voldemort that it could potentially put the love of his life at risk? It was a question that he would put to the back of his mind now as he needed to deal with the fact that the fate of the wizarding world appeared to rest on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I think that what you said makes the most sense,” Harry finally said in response. “I know I would do anything to protect Ginny, especially after the events of her first year here. I don’t want to ever go through anything again that takes away the control she has over what happens to her.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at his girlfriend, grateful to see her smiling at his words.</p>
<p>“I would do the same for Harry,” she said in agreement, keeping her eyes locked with those of her boyfriend’s. “I would willingly swap places with him if I could.”</p>
<p>“I know you are most likely disappointed that your bond has not completed itself,” Dumbledore kindly said to them, his eyes twinkling as he observed them, “but your love for one another and the need to protect each other proves just how deep and strong your bond is. It is most certainly a beautiful sight to see when you two are in each other’s company.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny blushed at the compliment.</p>
<p>“However, I do believe I have kept you here long enough. Madam Pomfrey will not be pleased if she is delayed from checking you over for injuries.”</p>
<p>The comment immediately brought back the overwhelming grief that Harry had managed to push aside as they spoke about the bond. He had failed to protect his godfather, while managing to protect his girlfriend from a connection he did not understand. He didn’t want to lose anyone else, couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ginny and did not want anyone to go through what he had done tonight or in the past. </p>
<p>“The prophecy,” Harry stated.</p>
<p>“What about it, Harry?”</p>
<p>“It’s the reason Voldemort tried to kill me, the reason he continues to come after to me. He fully believes in what it says, doesn’t he? Well, then, I will do what needs to be done and finish him off, once and for all. I don’t care what it takes. I am going to end him.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled as Ginny hugged Harry, pushing feelings of love and pride through their bond.</p>
<p>“That is a courageous step to take, Harry,” Dumbledore replied. “I shall begin giving you and Ginny private lessons come September, which will allow you to begin taking the necessary steps towards defeating Him. However, for now, please take all the time you need to grieve for your godfather.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Harry graciously said as he took his girlfriend’s hand before standing to leave for the hospital wing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conflicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is conflicted over what his incomplete bond with Ginny could mean for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny led Harry by the hand through the corridors with the aim of heading to the hospital wing. Harry, himself, had become lost in his grief over the loss of his beloved godfather. Ginny knew he was probably blaming himself again, despite the fact that the headmaster had taken a good portion of the blame for the events that led to Sirius being killed at the Ministry of Magic just a few hours ago. She didn’t think it was worth reminding her boyfriend, right now, that it was not his fault as she knew he needed time to accept everything that had happened before he could gain the much-needed perspective to know there were many other people at fault for what occurred. There were many other questions and concerns to be dealt with as well, but, right now, however, she needed to focus on making sure he had his injuries checked over by Madam Pomfrey.</p>
<p>“Madam Pomfrey?” Ginny called out as the couple entered the hospital wing.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s about time,” the Matron said as she came out of her office and saw her two missing patients. “I expected you here a couple of hours ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but Professor Dumbledore had us sent directly to his office,” Ginny explained as she followed the matron over to a spare bed. “He needed to speak to us about what happened at the Ministry. If our injuries had been serious, I believe he would have sent us straight here.”</p>
<p>“I shall be the judge of that.”</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey quickly checked over Ginny, confirming her ankle had been healed well by Tonks. She did, however, give her a potion to reduce the swelling that was still there before telling Ginny to rest as much as she could for the next couple of days.</p>
<p>“Are there any notable injuries I should be made of when it comes to Mr Potter?” she asked Ginny when she turned to check and heal Harry, knowing he would probably leave out an important detail.</p>
<p>“How much are you aware of?” Ginny cautiously asked, not knowing what the matron knew about Sirius, his innocence and his status as Harry’s godfather.</p>
<p>“Professor McGonagall informed me of what she felt I needed to know and that includes the loss that Mr Potter has sadly suffered tonight. I never truly believed he was guilty. It was very well known how much he loved his godson and how much joy Harry brought to his life.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced up for the first time since leaving the headmaster’s office to offer Madam Pomfrey a small smile of gratitude.</p>
<p>“I am also aware that You-Know-Who possessed you as well, Mr Potter. There’s not much I can do if there are any lasting effects from that, but to advise a good night’s sleep with the aid of a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I would also advise talking to your girlfriend about her own experiences to help you work through the trauma that possession can cause.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded before allowing the matron to heal the few cuts and abrasions he had before she cleared them to leave and head back to their common room.</p>
<p>“How are Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville?” Harry asked as he stood from the bed, his hand grasping Ginny’s.</p>
<p>“Mr Longbottom has been healed and discharged,” Madam Pomfrey kindly explained, taking pity on the boy who was one of her most regular patients. “Miss Lovegood has been healed, but is spending the night here as precaution due to a mild concussion. Mr Weasley has had the welts he received treated, but those will take time to heal. Miss Granger will be here for several days as she will need many potions to heal her. She was lucky that the spell was not cast correctly as it would have been fatal for her otherwise.”</p>
<p>Harry’s head dropped in shame at hearing the extent to which his friends had been injured. He deeply wished that he had tried harder to stop them from coming along with him. He couldn’t help but wonder how differently events would have played out if he had not rushed to the Ministry without making more of an effort to contact someone from the Order than relying on Snape to pass on his cryptic message.</p>
<p>“Mr Potter, you and your friends fought off several Death Eaters tonight and sustained very serious injuries. From what I have been told, you protected each other and fought well enough to stop them from seriously injuring or killing you. You are not at fault for what has happened to any of your friends. Please remember that.”</p>
<p>Harry could only nod in understanding, not that he could accept what the matron was telling him. He needed to time to process and accept the events of that night and time to grieve for the loss of his closest link to his parents.</p>
<p>“While I would not usually advise this, Miss Weasley,” Madam Pomfrey said as she turned her attention to Ginny, “I would like you to remain with him until he has taken the Dreamless Sleep Potion and fallen asleep.”</p>
<p>“I would have done that anyway,” Ginny confirmed, knowing her boyfriend would not take the potion if left alone. </p>
<p>With that, the matron dismissed them and the couple walked through the quiet castle and back up to the Gryffindor common room.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” Harry quietly said as the couple stepped through the entrance, having given the password to the Fat Lady. </p>
<p>Ginny noticed her boyfriend’s eyes were looking towards the sofa and quickly understood what he was asking. If anything, she did not want to be alone either, preferring to stay close to her boyfriend after everything that had happened and everything they had found out. </p>
<p>“We can sleep down here if you would like,” Ginny suggested, knowing Harry would never say the words himself out of fear that he was pushing into something she did not want. “However, I still want you to take the potion.”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” he confirmed as he led her over to the sofa. “I don’t want to think about anything to do with what has happened. I just want to sleep curled up next to you.”</p>
<p>Ginny handed the potion bottle to her boyfriend and watched as he drunk it all down in one go. She was pleased he had not fought her on taking it as she knew the next few weeks would be fraught with nightmares and a lack of sleep for him. The worst part for her was that she would not be there to comfort him at a time he would need her the most. Therefore, she knew she would have to be there for him as much as she could be until they parted ways at Kings Cross.</p>
<p>“Did Madam Pomfrey give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion to take as well?” Harry quietly asked her as the pair lay down together on the sofa.</p>
<p>“No,” Ginny denied as she made herself comfortable next to Harry, her head resting on his chest which allowed her to feel his heartbeat. “Even if she had, I wouldn’t have taken it. I want to be here if you need me on the off-chance the potion doesn’t work for you.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best girlfriend anyone could ask for,” Harry said sleepily. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Harry,” Ginny replied as she lifted her head to kiss her boyfriend goodnight, only to discover the potion had done its job and Harry was now asleep.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>“Do you feel up for visiting Ron and Hermione?” Ginny asked as they left the kitchens, where they had chosen to have breakfast. While Harry had slept well, his grief was still evident to everyone who saw him, something Ginny knew would be there for the weeks to come. Knowing, therefore, that Harry would want to avoid questions and stares that would inevitably come from being in the Great Hall, Ginny had suggested they go elsewhere for breakfast.</p>
<p>“I think we should,” Harry replied. “I want to make sure they are doing better and apologise for dragging them into all of this mess.”</p>
<p>Ginny did not respond, knowing nothing she said would make her boyfriend understand that it was not his fault. It didn’t seem to matter that Professor Dumbledore had willingly taken a good portion of the blame; Harry still felt he was the only one at fault for the events at the Ministry. She suspected, however, that Hermione would make it clear a hundred times over in hopes of Harry finally accepting the truth. Then again, maybe between herself and their friends, Harry may be more open to hearing what he needed to be told.</p>
<p>“Ginny! Harry!”</p>
<p>The couple turned to find Neville and Luna behind them, seemingly heading in the same direction as they were.</p>
<p>“Are you going to visit Ron and Hermione?” Neville asked once he and Luna had caught up.</p>
<p>“We are,” Ginny confirmed.</p>
<p>The four friends continued the journey to the hospital wing together and just a few minutes later, they were sitting between the two beds in which Hermione and Ron had been placed on their arrival the night before.</p>
<p>“How are you both doing?” Ginny asked as she made herself comfortable at the end of Hermione’s bed.</p>
<p>“I’m bored,” Hermione admitted, much to everyone’s shock. “What? I have none of my schoolbooks and my copy of the <i>Daily Prophet</i> has yet to arrive.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I am with Hermione on this one,” Ron said in agreement. “I am not quite sure how you have managed to survive in here so many times, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry said nothing as his eyes looked everywhere but at his two best friends. He couldn’t bear to look at them, knowing the severe injuries they’d received at the Ministry were partially down to his rash actions.</p>
<p>“It looks like I will probably be in here until the end of term,” Hermione explained, wanting to moving the conversation away from Harry’s constant hospital wing visits. “If you could bring me some of my books to read to keep me occupied, I would really appreciate it, Ginny.”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Ginny confirmed. “I will come back later with anything you need.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hermione said kindly before pausing for a moment as her eyes flickered to Harry. “Do you think you could tell me and Ron what happened after we went down last night? Did we keep the prophecy from the Death Eaters? Did the…”</p>
<p>A sharp gasp of breath stopped the older girl in her tracks.</p>
<p>“Has no one told you anything about last night?” Harry whispered as he held back the tears that were threatening to fall.</p>
<p>“No. Why? What happened, Harry?” Hermione replied not noticing Harry fighting his emotions.</p>
<p>Harry lifted his eyes to look at his girlfriend, asking silently for her to explain. He didn’t think he would be able to fill in the blanks for his two best friends without falling apart, something he didn’t want anyone to see right now.</p>
<p>Ginny quickly and concisely explained the events that had taken place the night before. She told them how the Order had come to their rescue, how the Death Eaters had been captured, how Voldemort had appeared at the Ministry and had possessed Harry briefly, whilst avoiding the loss that Harry had suffered. She purposefully left out the fact that her and Harry had nearly completed their bond. While their friends knew about it, there was still too much to figure out when it came to why it had refused to do so. </p>
<p>“There’s something you’re not telling us, Ginny,” Hermione stated, quickly seeing the gaps. “What happened to the prophecy?”</p>
<p>“I dropped it,” Neville confessed. “It smashed when it hit the floor. No one heard what it said.”</p>
<p>Harry froze, hoping no one asked him if there was anyone alive who knew the wording, He didn’t want to talk about what it had said. He knew he would do what needed to be done, but he wasn’t quite ready to admit it to anyone else. Ginny knew and that was good enough for him.</p>
<p>“Well, at least the Death Eaters didn’t get their hands on it,” Ron noted, “so I think we can count that as a win for us.”</p>
<p>“There’s one thing,” Ginny said, knowing she had to at least tell their friends about Sirius. “Bellatrix killed Sirius.”</p>
<p>The reactions to the news varied. Hermione began to cry quietly as Ron’s jaw dropped in shock. Luna and Neville, however, were confused to the significance of Sirius to Harry. Ginny leant over and whispered to them about how Sirius was Harry’s godfather, which resulted in them giving Harry their condolences.</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” Hermione cried as she turned her attention to the boy in question. “I am so sorry. It’s so unfair on you to have him taken away from you before you could clear his name.”</p>
<p>Harry averted his eyes from his best friend’s gaze. He didn’t want to see the pity or sympathy in her eyes, nor any of his friends’ eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah, mate, I’m sorry, too,” Ron said.</p>
<p>Harry stood, knowing he couldn’t bear to hear their apologies for the loss of his godfather. He had been the one to personally lead them to the Ministry and was the reason for the injuries they had suffered. He didn’t believe, therefore, that he deserved his sympathy. </p>
<p>“I am sorry,” he told the group. “It’s my fault for everything that happened yesterday. I apologise for dragging you all on such an ill-fated mission. I hope you are both feeling better quickly.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could try to refute what he had said, Harry walked out of the hospital wing. His friends could only watch in shock as he did so, all unsure of what to do to help him. </p>
<p>“What happened last night, Ginny?” Hermione asked as the doors to the hospital wing swung shut. “I can understand him being devastated over losing Sirius, but he would never walk away from any of us. Something else must have happened for him to want to isolate himself from us.”</p>
<p>Ginny sighed, hating how observant the witch was. She did want to tell them about the wording of the prophecy, knowing Harry needed his friends more than ever as he came to terms with the path that had been set put for him. However, it wasn’t her place to say and until Harry was ready to admit the truth to them, she was not going to say a word. Nor, would she mention about what had nearly happened to their bond. She didn’t want to leave the four people who had been their biggest supporters in the dark, but she literally had no choice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hermione, everyone,” she told the group as her eyes remained on the door, “but I can’t say anything right now. There is more to Harry’s reaction than we have told you, but we need time. So, please be patient and let us figure everything out first. I promise we will tell you eventually.”</p>
<p>Harry’s emotions were beginning to overwhelm her and she needed to help more than their friends needed answers. So, like Harry, she immediately walked away to find her boyfriend, not allowing anyone the chance to reply to her request.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry sat on the ground, leaning against a tree and gazing out over the lake. He had originally wanted to find a place to hide himself from everyone, but he knew Ginny would come looking for him. How could she not when he knew everything he was feeling would be flooding through their connection? It also didn’t help that his mind was going over everything that he had learned the night before, which led to additional questions being added to the list that was building in his head. He was, quite simply, a mess.</p>
<p>“Did you tell them?” he asked as he felt his girlfriend walk up behind him.</p>
<p>“Do you really believe that I would have betrayed your trust by doing so?” Ginny countered as she sat down next to him. </p>
<p>Harry sighed, knowing he had asked a ridiculous question. Ginny was the person he trusted most in his life and he knew she would never reveal anything before he was ready. He pulled her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. The couple remained in silence neither feeling the need to talk further as Harry tried to put his thoughts into some kind of order.</p>
<p>For the next few days, the couple fell into a routine. They ate all meals in the kitchen, briefly visited Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing and sat under their favourite tree curled up together in silence. No one, not even their friends, tried to interfere, allowing the couple the time they needed together, even if the majority of the school did not understand the reasons why. Thankfully, Hermione and Ron had stopped asking questions, while Neville and Luna kept an eye on the pair from a distance, ready to step up and support them if needs be.</p>
<p>“I hate myself for falling for the trap,” Harry said, finally admitting his feelings since they left the headmaster’s office several days earlier. “I wish I had stopped to think it all through. Sirius wouldn’t be dead if I had done that.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Harry,” Ginny firmly stated, making clear to her boyfriend that this was not up for discussion. “I will keep telling you that as many times as it takes for it to sink in that skull of yours!”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“No, I mean it, Harry. Professor Dumbledore made it clear that he is partially to blame for what happened and that none of it was yours,” Ginny interrupted before Harry could go into the many reasons as to why he thought he was to blame. “I know you are heartbroken over losing your godfather, I miss him too, but you need to find a way to accept it was not your fault. You will end up stuck in an endless loop of grief if you don’t. Channel the anger and grief into working towards destroying Voldemort, so we can move forward and live the life we have been dreaming of together.”</p>
<p>Harry looked deep into the love of his life’s eyes and saw nothing but love for and acceptance of him. He knew she was not telling him what he wanted to hear, but what he needed to be told. It helped that they had quickly discovered, not long after he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, that they were unable to lie to one another. It had been one of the clues that had led them to looking into whether they had developed a bond. It was something they had both come to depend on when they were struggling with the events happening around them. </p>
<p>“You can cry if you want to, Harry. You know I would never think any less of you,” Ginny quietly said as a couple of students walked past where they sat near the Black Lake.</p>
<p>“Not here, Gin,” he replied, knowing she would understand he didn’t want to break down in a place where everyone could see them. Thankfully, no one could hear them as Harry had cast a spell that would stop anyone from listening into their conversation. “I feel like I have thousands of thoughts running through my mind and I need to attempt to make sense of them before I let myself fall apart.”</p>
<p>“Where do you want to start?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “I feel like everything we learned about the prophecy and our bond is somehow tied together.”</p>
<p>Ginny nodded in understanding, having thought the same thing.</p>
<p>“I think…” Harry slowly said, needing to say this one thought out loud, “I think the fact our bond failed to complete itself means something significant in terms of this prophecy.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense, Harry. It needs to be something potentially life-changing for us to protect each other, rather than completing our bond. Did you feel like Dumbledore held back some information from us?”</p>
<p>Harry thought about the conversation they’d had with the Headmaster on that night. There was a fair amount not spoken about that night as they had only focused on finding out what the prophecy stated, discussing his and Ginny’s bond and the potential reason for why it had failed to complete. He had known for years that Professor Dumbledore had held back on revealing information that he needed to know, but as much as it annoyed him, discovering everything in one go would have been too much and harder to process. Yet, Harry knew something big, bigger than the prophecy itself, had not been revealed to him. Something he knew was going to have a huge impact him and Ginny.</p>
<p>“I think he is,” Harry finally replied to the question. “He has kept so much from me, but I believe he understands what this connection is between me and Voldemort. He said it was the reason our bond didn’t complete, that it was me protecting you from whatever this connection is.”</p>
<p>“What do we know about this connection?” Ginny asked, thinking this could a potential research project if Dumbledore failed to inform them any further on the matter.</p>
<p>“We know that whatever happened the night he tried to kill me,” Harry began, “that somehow a connection between us was formed, which also gave me the ability to speak with snakes. Even though I cannot control it, I can see into his mind, especially when he is angry. He can send me images through the connection, but cannot possess or enter my mind without potentially being thrown out.”</p>
<p>“It differs to my own experience with him. I never remembered anything he forced me to do. I still don’t understand, though, how a memory had that much power to control and possess me in the way that it did.”</p>
<p>This was a conversation they’d had many times in the previous three years. How did a memory preserved in a diary have the power to cause as much as damage as it had? They went over every little detail they knew from that year and their experience with the diary, but nothing had ever jumped out to provide a much-needed clue. However, something Voldemort had said to Harry a year earlier came back to <br/>him.</p>
<p>“Voldemort explicitly stated to his followers and me how he had gone further than anyone to achieve immortality,” Harry said as he remembered the events of the graveyard. “Perhaps, this connection between us has something to do with whatever he did to avoid death.”</p>
<p>“It would certainly explain the change in his appearance.”</p>
<p>“What if this connection can only be broken by me dying?” Harry quietly mused, fearful that was what the prophecy meant about neither one surviving while the other lived.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare say that, Harry!” Ginny cried as she shifted positions so she was knelt in front of Harry. “I don’t care what that prophecy says. This war is going to end with that awful snake defeated and you still alive. I understand the bond protecting me from the connection, but I refuse to believe we found each other for it only to end in one of us being heartbroken about losing the other. After everything you have been through, you deserve to live a free and happy life!”</p>
<p>Harry pulled Ginny to his chest, wrapping her tightly in his arms, as a few tears slipped down her face. He didn’t want to die. He wanted the life they had discussed – marriage, children and a house in the country, but he had told the headmaster he would do whatever it took to finish off Voldemort. If that meant dying to bring down the wizard who had repeatedly tried to kill him, then Harry knew he would do it in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>“I said I would do whatever it takes, Ginny,” he quietly said to her, knowing how much it would break her heart to say this. “If our bond has not completed as a way to protect you dying alongside me, then so be it. I don’t want you to die just if I die trying to bring Voldemort down. I want you to live and be happy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to die,” Ginny told him, hating how vulnerable she felt in this moment. “I don’t want to live without you. I wouldn’t be happy. Do you really think the prophecy means you have to give your life to defeat him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I hope not, though.”</p>
<p>The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they considered the real possibility of Harry giving up his life as part of the fight against Voldemort. In all honesty, everyone was at risk, especially now Voldemort had moved into the open. The war was about to pick up in a way they had so far avoided and people would die. Ginny was certain it would end with Voldemort’s death, but she didn’t believe it would have to end with Harry’s as well.</p>
<p>“I think we should put that potential issue to the side for now, Harry,” she said as she pulled her head away from his chest to look up at it. “We don’t have enough information to make any firm conclusions. We can only hope that these lessons with Professor Dumbledore will reveal what we need to know and if they confirm this suspicion we have, we will deal with it then. For now, I am more concerned about helping you work through your grief over losing Sirius.”</p>
<p>Harry’s shoulders slumped at the mention of the loss of his beloved godfather. He wanted to avoid all conversations about him, but he knew Ginny was right. He had to face his grief and find a way to work through it. Sirius would not want him wallowing in self-pity or grief, but rather laughing over his antics.</p>
<p>“Did he ever tell you about the prank that he, Remus and my dad played on Professor Dumbledore?” Harry asked Ginny, deciding a funny story was a good place to start.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry felt more relaxed as he boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home. While he and Ginny had continued to keep themselves isolated from their friends as they slowly worked through Harry’s grief, he now felt ready to face them and apologise for his behaviour. He followed his girlfriend as they looked for the compartment their friends sat in, ignoring the looks from the other students, who were now aware that Harry had spent the year telling the truth about Voldemort being back.</p>
<p>“Here they are, Harry,” Ginny said as she came to a standstill just as the train began to pull away from Hogsmeade station. “Remember that they care about you and just want to support you.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, having finally accepted he could not push his friends away. He was going to need their support more than ever now that the prophecy was looming over him. However, the couple had decided that, unless one of them asked, they would not mention the prophecy or their bond, wanting everyone to have a little more time without the weight of the knowledge on their shoulders.</p>
<p>Walking into the compartment, Harry was glad to see Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna present. It saved him the hassle of having to repeat what he wanted to say to them multiple times. His friends talked amongst themselves as he settled into a seat by the window with Ginny taking the seat next to him. He listened as Ron and Hermione confirmed they felt much better after their extended stay in the hospital wing and that there would be no long-lasting effects. He felt a little guilt for not noticing how the Ravenclaws treated Luna as she told Ginny that she had, with some help from Neville, found all her missing items. It seemed to serve as a reminder at just how awful a friend he had been this entire school year.</p>
<p>“Erm… I just wanted to say sorry to all of you,” Harry began when there was a lull in the conversation. “I haven’t been the easiest person to be around this year, especially these past several days…”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to apologise for, Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “I am not going to sit and pretend that I understand how you are feeling, but you should know that I… no, we are all here, ready to listen, if you ever want to talk.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced down at his girlfriend and noticed the slightly guilty look in her eyes. He wouldn’t call her out on speaking to their friends on his behalf, but he was definitely grateful for making sure they gave him the time he needed to process everything.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry replied gratefully. “There are things I need and want to talk to you about, all four of you, but I am not quite ready to do so yet. Ginny has been helping me to work through my grief over losing Sirius. She said that was more important than anything else I need to figure out.”</p>
<p>“She is right to say that,” Luna said calmly as she gazed out of the window. “How else will you be able to defeat You-Know-Who if you are wallowing in your grief?”</p>
<p>Everyone in the compartment was stunned into silence at Luna’s statement.</p>
<p>“How…?” Harry started to say, but was too shocked to even complete.</p>
<p>“Your name was on the prophecy,” she simply replied. “As were Professor Dumbledore’s initials.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t believe that it had not occurred to him that his friends would be able to figure out that he was the one destined to defeat Voldemort simply by the fact his name was on the label of the prophecy ball. Then again, he knew, deep down, that he would be one to finish off the Dark wizard eventually. Hearing the wording of the prophecy had just made it a reality for him.</p>
<p>“Do you know what it says?” Ron asked before Hermione could bombard him with multiple questions that Harry could see that she was itching to do.</p>
<p>However, before Harry could answer, the door to their compartment opened.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. “It’s the Ministry Six.”</p>
<p>“The Ministry Six?” Hermione asked, ignoring the fact that this was the boy who had spent the past five years bullying her.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you heard? The <i>Daily Prophet</i> has dubbed you the Ministry Six as it seems your ill-fated rescue mission has been leaked by someone within the Ministry.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny looked at one another worriedly, hoping that their attempt at completing their bond had gone unnoticed and, therefore, unreported. The headmaster, they knew, had done what he could do to make sure no one knew, protecting them from any onlookers, but there was still a real risk that just one person had seen enough to figure it out. The bond was not something they were ashamed of, but was something they had chosen to keep secret to avoid it being used against them. Once completed, it would mean that when one died the other would follow quickly. Therefore, the one positive they had taken from the bond remaining incomplete was that Voldemort could not currently kill Ginny as a way to kill Harry.</p>
<p>“Worried that Voldemort knows your little secret, Potter?” Draco taunted when he noticed the couple had looked at each other. “Let’s hope he never gets his hands on your girlfriend!”</p>
<p>No one responded as six wands were quickly drawn and used to hex the Slytherin, leaving him crumpled on the floor. Harry stood up, walked over to the boy before shoving Malfoy out of the compartment and closing the door.</p>
<p>“He probably knows nothing about the bond, Harry,” Hermione said in attempt to calm Harry down as he went and wrapped Ginny tightly in his arms.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that, Hermione,” Ron responded, worried for his best mate and sister. </p>
<p>The two friends began arguing, much to the annoyance of everyone else, about whether Malfoy knew about the bond and if he did so, how he could have possibly found out.</p>
<p>“Even if he does know,” Harry said quietly to Ginny as a thought occurred to him, “it sounds like he is unaware the bond failed to complete itself. His threat is worthless.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that for certain, Harry. It wouldn’t matter if the bond had completed itself, because we both know that if Voldemort managed to kidnap me, you would come after to me. If he killed me, then you would just hand yourself over and let him kill you and before you protest, you know I am right because I would do the same if our positions were reversed!”</p>
<p>“Then, we will be careful. Both of us. No taking any unnecessary risks.”</p>
<p>“And, no trying to break up with me to keep me safe,” Ginny told him under no uncertain terms.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that!”</p>
<p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his protest.</p>
<p>“Ok, maybe I would,” Harry admitted, “but not now, not anymore. If we didn’t have this bond or had not been together as long as we have now, then maybe I would. Even so, I am not stupid enough to risk you hexing me!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad we both agree, then,” Ginny said before she reached up and gently kissed her boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station. The group of friends took their time to leave the train as to avoid the crowd of students scrambling to exit as quickly as possible. When they finally made it off the train and through the magical barrier to the Muggle part of the train station, they were surprised to see a much bigger group of people waiting for them than expected.</p>
<p>“There’s my Gran,” Neville said. “I will see you over the summer if I can.”</p>
<p>“I see my Dad,” Luna stated before turning back to the group. “I doubt I will see you as Daddy is taking me away for the summer. Have a nice holiday.”</p>
<p>The six friends exchanged goodbyes before Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron moved towards the group who was waiting for them. Mr and Mrs Weasley greeted the group warmly as Moody, Tonks and Lupin kept a discrete eye on their surroundings. </p>
<p>“Before you head off home with your relatives, Harry,” Mr Weasley said as he glanced over to where the Dursleys are standing, “I just wanted to let you know the arrangements for the coming weeks. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow you and Ginny to meet up every few days until it is time for you to come to The Burrow.”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Ginny sighed with relief. While their bond did not require them to be in constant contact or make them ill from being apart for an extended period of time, neither liked being separated for longer than necessary. However, as their friendship and their subsequent relationship had grown, the couple had become more and more unhappy with not seeing each other for several weeks in the summer. The book had not noted any potential issues from being separated, but their circumstances were unique and they doubted previous bonded couples had had a Dark wizard intent on killing one of them.</p>
<p>“There won’t be a set schedule for you, though,” Mr Weasley continued on. “Your safety is paramount, Harry, so we will notify you in the mornings of the days we plan to let you meet up. All details of when and where will be in a letter for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s sounds good, Mr Weasley,” Harry replied, pleased with the arrangements. While he didn’t care for how it would all work, he understood it was necessary and if it meant time with his girlfriend, he would not complain. As far as he was concerned, any time spent with Ginny was better than no time at all.</p>
<p>“Shall we do what we planned, then?” Mr Weasley said, turning his attention to Moody.</p>
<p>The gruff Auror nodded before walking in the direction of the Dursleys, much to Harry’s horror. It didn’t help that Tonks, Lupin and the Weasleys followed him. Harry couldn’t imagine what it was they wanted to talk to his relatives about, unless it was about the plans for him to see Ginny while he was still in Little Whinging. Yet, his instincts told him that it was something completely different.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Mr Dursley,” Mr Weasley politely said when they reached the family. “I am sure you can recall meeting me a couple of summers ago. I am Arthur Weasley, father of Harry’s best friend, Ron, and his girlfriend, Ginny.”</p>
<p>Uncle Vernon did not respond verbally, much to Harry’s relief, but somehow managed to glare at the group of wizards with a mix of anger and disgust. His Aunt Petunia appeared as though she was looking for somewhere she could escape to, embarrassed by the fact that wizards were now speaking to her. Dudley, however, attempted to shrink back into his self, which was impossible given his size.  As a whole, Harry knew none of them were pleased that they had been approached by people who they did not want and refused to have in their lives.</p>
<p>“We wanted to quickly have a word with you about Harry,” Mr Weasley continued, seemingly unaware of the reaction he had caused. “He will be with you for about a month as normal. However, he will be meeting up with his girlfriend every few days or so, something that is necessary for them both. I would just ask that you allow him to visit her when arranged as to avoid the need for her to come to you.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t think about arguing, Dursley,” Moody growled before Uncle Vernon could open his mouth. “We are very much aware of how you treat Harry when he is home for the summer. I expect you to accept what Arthur has told you and to treat Harry with the respect he deserves.”</p>
<p>“We will know if you don’t fulfil our request,” Tonks said with a smile that made Harry glad it was not directed at him.</p>
<p>“Harry will let us know if there is an issue that we need to be made aware of,” Lupin chimed in. “If we don’t hear from him every three days or if he does not turn up to meet Ginny when planned, well…”</p>
<p>“You have no right to tell me what to do in my own home or how to treat the boy,” Uncle Vernon finally snapped. “I am not a man you can intimidate into doing as you please.”</p>
<p>“Somehow, I think you are,” Moody said before stomping away with Tonks and Lupin close behind him. </p>
<p>“Harry, we mean it when we say we want to hear from you every three days,” Mr Weasley said, turning his back on the Dursleys. “Make sure to send an owl in the morning of those days, whether or not you have heard from us about you and Ginny having time together that day.”</p>
<p>“I can do that, Mr Weasley,” Harry replied politely. While still horrified about his home life being brought up in front of so many people, he did appreciate how they were looking out for him.</p>
<p>“We will just leave you to say goodbye to Ginny, then.”</p>
<p>The Weasleys said their goodbyes before only Ginny was left stood with him.</p>
<p>“Will you be ok?” she asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>“I will be,” Harry replied, knowing she was asking more about than being stuck at the Dursleys for the next month. “Knowing I will be seeing you before I even come to The Burrow actually helps.”</p>
<p>“Promise me you will write, no matter what time you send the letter, if you need me. I don’t want you suffering until we see each other, even if it is just a few days.”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Harry promised before leaning down to kiss his girlfriend goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uncomfortable conversations are needed, no matter how much Harry is reluctant to have them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first couple of weeks of the summer holidays had been better than Harry had been expecting. The overwhelming grief over the loss of his beloved godfather had begun to ease as had the nightmares of their ill-fated trip to the Ministry. The Dursleys had left him alone for the most part, allowing him to visit Ginny whenever he received a letter, though they still expected him to complete a small list of chores each day. Admittedly, he had not exactly mentioned the death of Sirius to them, but he had not needed to mention him or how he was an escaped convict as the threat from Moody, Lupin and Tonks had been more than enough to keep his relatives in line.</p>
<p>Harry had been lucky enough to see his girlfriend on five separate occasions since arriving back at Privet Drive. As promised, a letter would be delivered by owl around two hours before the time given to meet either Moody, Lupin or Tonks at the end of his road. The part that had surprised him, however, was that they had taken him to meet Ginny at Mrs Figg’s house every time, despite having told him that the meeting place would always change.</p>
<p>“The time will always be different,” Remus had told him when he had asked on his third visit to see his girlfriend. The route they took always changed as well, which had included a ridiculously long walk Moody had decided to take as a precaution.</p>
<p>He had been worried that Mrs Figg and whoever his guard was for that day would constantly keep an eye on him and Ginny. Thankfully, they had given the couple an hour or two of privacy, something Harry had been extremely grateful for. While the looks both Tonks and Lupin had given them suggested that they thought the young couple had spent that time snogging, they had, in fact, spent a good portion of the time talking. </p>
<p>“Did you see the <i>Daily Prophet</i>, today?” Harry asked once Tonks was out of earshot.</p>
<p>It was the couple’s second visit and Harry had worked himself up into a state before he had even left the house. It had been the arrival of the newspaper that had done it as it had questioned whether Harry was the Chosen One, who was destined to defeat Voldemort. It was a subject he had wanted to push to the side for a few more weeks, wanting to continue working through his grief for Sirius instead. The decision, as always, had been taken out of his hands.</p>
<p>“I did,” Ginny confirmed as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “It didn’t help that I felt your anger and annoyance as I read the article.”</p>
<p>Harry relaxed in the comforting arms of his girlfriend, knowing she would have known how he had felt before even leaving The Burrow that morning. </p>
<p>“The problem is that you are now going to have to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, sooner rather than later,” Ginny continued, not waiting for any sort of response. “Ron already cornered me before I left, asking me if it was true.”</p>
<p>“What did you say to him in response?” he asked, knowing Ron would pester her until she had given him a satisfactory answer.</p>
<p>“I didn’t confirm it, if that is what you are worried about,” she replied, easing his fears that she had revealed one of his secrets. “But I did have to give him something, so I told him there was more to it than the <i>Prophet</i> was reporting. I made it clear that it was for you to explain and that he had to let you tell him only when you were ready to do so.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be able to leave until the end of the summer, then, will I?”</p>
<p>Ginny strengthened her hold on her boyfriend, knowing how much he hated having his hand forced. Even though he had said to the headmaster that he would accept the prophecy and take on the task of defeating Voldemort, he still needed time to process it all and what it would mean for him. The plan had been to tell Ron and Hermione towards the end of the summer, but now the media was speculating if he was the Chosen One, all thanks to their trip to the Ministry, he was now being forced into revealing the truth before he was even ready.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you won’t, but if it helps, Ron did make clear that he had your back, no matter what the truth was,” Ginny told him, hoping it would help him accept what he needed to do.</p>
<p>“He did?”</p>
<p>“Did you really think Ron wouldn’t? I know he had that lapse in judgement in your fourth year about not believing you didn’t put your name in the goblet, but he is far from that person now. He will believe you because he has no reason to doubt you.”</p>
<p>Harry felt slightly better on hearing Ron would support him. He still didn’t like that he would have to tell his friends earlier than planned but knowing they wouldn’t reject him helped tremendously. He was grateful that nothing had been reported about his bond with Ginny as he didn’t think they would have coped with such a personal thing being revealed to the public.</p>
<p>“What about our bond?” Harry asked his girlfriend. “Are we still going to keep what happened to ourselves?”</p>
<p>This had been something both teens had been thinking about since leaving Hogwarts. They had been left feeling bereft from being denied a complete bond, even if they had partially accepted the reasoning that Professor Dumbledore had given them. They knew there was something more to it, something they knew they would get answers to eventually. It was now just the question of if this was something they needed to reveal to their friends, just like they would with the prophecy. The problem was that the bond was something personal for them and they rarely spoke about it with anyone, unless it was warranted. They had only informed their friends to begin with because of how quickly Harry and Ginny had grown close in the aftermath of the Chamber and wanted them to understand that the bond drew them towards one another. Thankfully, they had not informed them of how the bond worked, the stages and the necessary steps needed to complete it.</p>
<p>“I think we should,” Ginny replied. “Not because I want us to avoid Hermione attempting to research the reason behind what happened. How she accepted our request for her not to go searching for information on our bond to begin with still amazes me. It’s more because I believe the full answer is something we are not going to like.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that is why Dumbledore has held it back from us?” Harry asked as he thought about just how much the headmaster had kept from him over the years.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it is the same as not informing you of the prophecy sooner,” Ginny answered immediately, knowing exactly where Harry’s thoughts were heading. “We talked about our concerns about why it didn’t complete and we are both hoping we have come to wrong conclusion. If the headmaster has come to same conclusion, then perhaps, he is looking for a way for you to avoid that possibility before telling us the truth.”</p>
<p>“I would rather he just told me the truth,” Harry snapped, causing Ginny to flinch. It was rare for either of them to take their tempers out on each other, so it would always catch them off guard when one of them did lose their temper unexpectedly. “I’m sorry, but I just hate this connection with Voldemort. I hate that our connection is incomplete. I hate that I don’t have all the answers.”</p>
<p>“Knowing you as well I do, Harry, I know that if you had all the answers you would probably go and do something even more stupid than when you don’t have them. Please, learn to be patient and I promise that, if by Christmas, we haven’t gained any knowledge about what will help stop Voldemort once and for all, then you can question the headmaster all you want.”</p>
<p>The look in Ginny’s eyes was one that made clear that she was serious but understanding about the struggle he was feeling over the need for clearer answers. He couldn’t help but nod in acceptance of her request, knowing she was right in what she said.</p>
<p>“In all honesty,” Harry started as he came to a realisation, “our bond is not our main issue right now. As long as I survive this war, then, like Dumbledore said, the bond will just complete itself once the connection with Voldemort is broken.”</p>
<p>“How it took you this long to accept is beyond me,” Ginny said in amusement.</p>
<p>Harry had felt more relaxed after that conversation and subsequent conversations did not feel as heavy, even with discussions of the Ministry’s actions and new disappearances. The days he spent with Ginny meant everything to him, especially as it allowed him time away from his relatives. However, that morning, he had been disappointed when the letter that had arrived for him had not been from a member of the Order, but from the headmaster instead.</p>
<p>The letter had informed him that Professor Dumbledore would be coming to Privet Drive to speak both Harry and the Dursleys. He couldn’t imagine what the headmaster wanted to talk to his relatives about, but he had to hope that it was a conversation that would not take too long. Thankfully, the letter had also stated that Harry would be leaving Privet Drive that night meant he would be seeing Ginny, just a day later than he had originally hoped. The problem now was that he had no idea what time the headmaster was due to arrive and Harry had yet to tell his relatives that he was coming to speak to them. He figured there would be less chance for them to complain if they didn’t know that a wizard was about to turn up on their doorstep.</p>
<p>Harry checked the time on the alarm clock sitting on his desk. It was fast approaching eleven o’clock and there was still no sign of the headmaster, which left Harry feeling frustrated and anxious. He just wanted whatever this conversation was to be about over with, so he could leave for another year. He was packed and ready to go, having spent the day, between chores, to make sure he had everything, including items he had hidden under a floorboard. Even so, he took yet another look around the room to make sure he had not forgotten anything of importance. It was no surprise to him that he came up with nothing, so Harry took to looking out of the window.</p>
<p>It seemed Harry’s timing was impeccable as, just seconds after he reached the window, the first of many streetlamps went out. Harry couldn’t help but watch as another two went out before realising he needed to be downstairs to open the door before Uncle Vernon could deny the wizard entry.</p>
<p>Harry raced out of his bedroom and down the stairs, reaching the front door just as the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>“Who the hell is ringing our doorbell at this time of night?” came the angry voice of his uncle as Harry opened the door to the headmaster.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Harry,” Dumbledore kindly greeted as his eyes looked behind Harry to Uncle Vernon who had come out into the hallway. “It would appear you have yet to inform your relatives that I would be visiting this evening.”</p>
<p>“They would have found an excuse not to be here if they had known in advance,” Harry muttered in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“You must be Mr Dursley,” Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry as he swept past the younger wizard to greet the man whose house he had entered without invitation.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to say hello to me?” the sweetest voice in the world said once the headmaster was dealing with Harry’s relatives.</p>
<p>“Ginny,” Harry gasped out in surprise before he stepped out of the front door and swept his girlfriend into his arms. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until I arrived at The Burrow.”</p>
<p>Ginny didn’t respond, but instead reached up to steal a quick kiss from her boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I would suggest we go inside Harry,” she said as she pulled away. “I don’t think we should leave the headmaster with your relatives for too long.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded as he took one of Ginny’s hands in his and led her into the house. He quietly closed the door behind them as not to upset his uncle before pausing in the hallway.</p>
<p>“As much as I am pleased to see you, Ginny, why exactly are you here?” Harry asked nervously. While his girlfriend was the only person in his life who knew the true extent of how bad things were for Harry with his relatives, it didn’t mean he wanted her in their presence. She didn’t need to see how much he shrank into himself when he was around the only family he had left.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore turned up at The Burrow about an hour ago, requesting my help with something,” Ginny told him honestly. “He didn’t say what though, but I suspect it may be that he wants to be here to support you as we talk to the Dursleys. I am actually more surprised that you didn’t feel me approaching.”</p>
<p>This was not a first for them. They could, from time to time, catch one another off guard, but it was rare, and the person being snuck up on needed to be seriously distracted to not notice the other person approaching.</p>
<p>“I was distracted,” Harry confessed.</p>
<p>“Nervous, anxious, frustrated,” Ginny listed as a reminder to Harry that she could feel what he did. It was easy for Harry to forget that, but then again, he had so much to worry about, all thanks to Voldemort. If it weren’t for the fact that they were bonded, Ginny would worry he didn’t care for her as much as she did about him. Thankfully, she knew she felt secure and certain in how Harry felt for her, so it was easy to let it slide. “It’s ok, Harry. I can admit there were times when we were at the Ministry when I was distracted enough not to pay attention to what you were feeling. What matters is that we pay attention when we need each other the most.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help but relax for the first time that day as he understood that the headmaster had brought Ginny along for this very reason. Whatever it was that Professor Dumbledore needed to speak to the Dursleys about, Ginny would be there to support him if things became awkward, which they most likely would.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her. “We better go through to the living room. I don’t particular want to leave Professor Dumbledore in there by himself with my relatives for too long.”</p>
<p>The couple walked through to the living room to an amusing sight. The headmaster had made himself at home by sitting in an armchair he had conjured himself, whereas the three Dursleys sat close together on the sofa. They watched the wizard warily, uncomfortable and annoyed by how he had entered their home without an invitation.</p>
<p>“Ah, Harry. Ginny. Please take a seat,” Professor Dumbledore said on spotting the pair stood in the doorway. “We have much to discuss before we can leave.”</p>
<p>The two teens did as they had been requested and sat down squished into one armchair rather than separate ones. A quick flick of a wand from their headmaster allowed them a little more room, but still allowed them to be as close together as Harry wanted them to be.</p>
<p>“First, we have been fortunate enough to discover your godfather’s will just a few days ago,” the headmaster told Harry kindly. “As expected, he has left everything he had to you.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his heart constrict at the reminder of his late godfather. This was not a conversation he had expected to have, but given how much Sirius owned and how wealthy the Blacks had been, he shouldn’t have been surprised. He felt himself relax slightly as Ginny sent comforting vibes through their bond, enough that he was able to handle the words that came next.</p>
<p>“His godfather is dead?” Uncle Vernon interrupted, a noticeable gleam in his eye.</p>
<p>“Yes, my godfather died a few weeks ago,” Harry confirmed before turning his eyes back to the headmaster.</p>
<p>Ginny, however, kept her eyes firmly of the Muggle, not liking the look in his eyes. She suspected he wanted to know how much Harry had been left on the off-chance he would be able to get his greedy hands on any of it.</p>
<p>“Now, Gringotts have been notified,” Dumbledore continued as though they had not been interrupted, “and they have transferred the contents of Sirius’ vault into your own personal one, adding a substantial amount of gold to what you already had. Remus has very kindly gathered all of Sirius’ belongings for you to go through when you are ready. The only problem we may have is the inheritance of Grimmauld Place.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t imagine what problem there could possibly be that would deny him inheriting the Blacks’ family home. While he did not particularly want to keep the place, especially given that he knew he would be haunted by the memory of his beloved godfather if he stepped foot in the house, he knew he wanted the Order to still have access to it.</p>
<p>“The boy has a house?” Uncle Vernon enquired.</p>
<p>“What is it to you if he does?” Ginny snapped in response. “It isn’t a house that you will be stealing from Harry. Nor will you be demanding access to it! You wouldn’t be able to find it anyway as Professor Dumbledore would have to reveal the location to you and he has to do so willingly.”</p>
<p>It was Harry’s turn to push comforting thoughts through their bond, which were accompanied by his pride of her standing up to his uncle. He felt Ginny relax, though she continued to glare at his relatives.</p>
<p>“Miss Weasley is correct,” Professor Dumbledore said in agreement. “The house is hidden from all those who have not been told the secret of its location. Given your behaviour towards Harry over the years, I will not be informing you of the location, unless I feel it is absolutely necessary. At this time, it is not. However, at this time, we have an issue we need to address.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, Vernon did not respond, allowing the headmaster to continue to deal with issues pertaining to Sirius’ Will. He carefully explained about the Black family tradition of passing the house down the direct line of descendants and the issues that came with Sirius being the last of that line. Much to Harry’s disgust, they had to discover if Kreacher would accept him as his new Master. If he didn’t, the house risked falling into the hands of a known Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
<p>“Fortunately, we can easily discover whether the house has been passed to you as Sirius wanted it to be,” Dumbledore explained. “All you need to do is simply call Kreacher to you and give him an order. If he performs, even if reluctantly, then he has accepted you as his new Master, therefore making Grimmauld Place yours.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed. This was definitely not something he wanted to be doing in front of his relatives, but accepted it needed to be done. If Kreacher did not accept him, the Order would need to find new <br/>headquarters. The sooner they found out, the sooner they could start arranging a new location if it was required.</p>
<p>“Headmaster, before Harry calls Kreacher,” Ginny spoke before Harry could call for the house-elf, “I was just wondering if I would be recognised as his Mistress due to my bond with Harry or would that not happen until after we complete it?”</p>
<p>“That is an interesting question, Miss Weasley, and not one I had thought to consider. I believe we can find out through you also giving Kreacher a direct order, but only once we have confirmed he has passed to Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at his girlfriend, intrigued she had asked such a question. It was certainly not one he had considered, but, then again, their bond had brought many surprises and questions. This one, though, was hopefully something they could confirm quickly.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t want him, Harry,” Ginny whispered, sensing his doubts about the house-elf, “but we both know that if you don’t keep him, then he could easily pass many of the Order’s secrets to the Death Eaters. We can find something for him to do, so you don’t need to keep him with you. So, let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, accepting her reasoning and understanding. The headmaster had been right to bring along his girlfriend as her love and support were proving invaluable right now.</p>
<p>“KREACHER!” Harry called out as Ginny pushed as much of her love and support through their bond as she could.</p>
<p>A loud crack announced the arrival of the old house-elf, causing the three Dursleys rear back in fear and disgust. </p>
<p>“Kreacher belongs to the Blacks,” he told the room as he turned to look at Harry with loathing in his eyes. “Kreacher won’t go to the half-blood. No, he refuses to go to the Potter brat! Won’t, won’t, won’t…”</p>
<p>“Kreacher, be quiet!” Harry commanded, no wanting to listen to house-elf’s protest for a second longer.</p>
<p>Kreacher’s eyes bulged out in shock as he immediately became quiet, horrified that Harry was his new Master, whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>“Well, that has proven Sirius knew what he was doing when he left the house to you, Harry,” Dumbledore confirmed. “I would suggest Miss Weasley now attempts to give an order. I would suggest sending Kreacher to the Hogwarts kitchen, where the other house-elves can keep an eye on him.”</p>
<p>“Kreacher, I would like to go and work in the kitchens at Hogwarts, please,” Ginny politely asked, remembering the numerous lectures Hermione had given her, Harry and Ron about the treatment of house-elves.</p>
<p>To their amazement, Kreacher turned and gave Ginny a deep bow before disappearing with a loud crack.</p>
<p>“It seems your theory was right, Miss Weasley,” the headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye. “House-elves, like many other magical creatures, can recognise a variety of bonds, but I had not thought to consider if an incomplete bond would be enough for him to accept you as his Mistress.”</p>
<p>The conversation continued with Harry confirming the Order could continue to use the house and asking that Buckbeak, who had been living at Grimmauld Place, be sent back to Hagrid. It was where the conversation turned next that made Harry even more grateful that his girlfriend was present.</p>
<p>“While you have not treated Harry as a member of this family and provided him with the love he deserves,” Dumbledore said as he turned his focus to the Dursleys, “I do request that he returns here one last time next summer. He will become of age on his birthday next July, meaning the protections that are upon this house will fall.”</p>
<p>Harry dropped his head so no one could see his face heat up at the mention of his life here.</p>
<p>“He was provided a roof over his head and food to eat,” Uncle Vernon angrily replied, ignoring the mention of magical protection, “it is not our fault if the boy refuses to be grateful for what we have given him.”</p>
<p>“My own mother and father have provided me with a roof to live, food to eat and clothes to wear,” Ginny spoke, her anger from earlier in the evening returning, “but what I appreciate most from them is the love and support they have given me throughout my life. Somehow, despite your neglect and cruelty, Harry has grown to be one of the most loving and generous people I know, and it certainly isn’t because you provided him with a room and food.”</p>
<p>“How dare you!” Uncle Vernon roared in displeasure.</p>
<p>“I dare, because it is the truth!” Ginny responded before turning to the headmaster. “I’m sorry, sir, but I do not believe it is advisable for us to remain here much longer, especially if Mr Dursley feels the need to continue telling such lies.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his heart swell with love for his girlfriend as she defended him and demanded they be allow to leave sooner rather than later. He had not wanted his home life brought up in conversation to begin with, even if it was to tell the Dursleys how disappointed Professor Dumbledore was in how they had treated him.</p>
<p>“I very much agree with you, Miss Weasley,” the headmaster replied, much to Harry’s relief. “Why don’t you help Harry gather his belongings? I shall finish speaking with the Dursleys and then, we can leave Privet Drive.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny were standing at the end of Privet Drive with the headmaster. His trunk and Hedwig’s cage had been Banished to The Burrow with his faithful owl having begun the long journey to the Weasleys. They were now waiting for the headmaster to return the light to the streetlamps before they made another visit to help coax a former teacher out of retirement, something Dumbledore had explained was something he felt only the young couple could accomplish.</p>
<p>“Before you take my arm, I must ask if you have felt any repercussions from your bond failing to complete?” the headmaster said to the couple once he had completed his task.</p>
<p>“Nothing that either of us have been aware of, sir,” Harry confirmed. “We have both felt saddened by it, like it is lodged there in our hearts to remind us what could have been.”</p>
<p>“Interesting, but understandable. It would seem that just having that small taste of what a completed bond could be like has left evidence of your attempt. Perhaps, it is to serve as a reminder to help you towards your goal of removing the obstacles that are preventing you from completing the bond. Please inform me if it becomes problematic for you.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny nodded in confirmation, both intrigued by the way the headmaster had summarised what they were feeling. It was something, however, that could be discussed between them another time.</p>
<p>“We did have one question for you, sir,” Harry said, knowing he needed to ask this now before he forgot. “Since the Ministry, whenever Ginny and I have said ‘I love you’ to one another, we have never shared a kiss directly afterwards. We worried that if we do then we are going to go through our bond trying to complete itself every time we do. Do you think that would be the case?”</p>
<p>“I do not think that it would be,” the headmaster mused. “I think that the little reminder you say has lodged itself in your hearts maybe connected to your concerns; that it will halt the attempt until, as I said before, you have removed the obstacles from your path. However, I would advise you to check if this is the case at another more appropriate time. For now, though, I would advise we leave if we are to make this additional trip in good time before we return to The Burrow.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore raised an arm for the couple to hold onto, but the blackened hand that lay at the end caught Harry’s eye.</p>
<p>“Sir, what happened to your hand?” he asked with concern.</p>
<p>“Ah, a little mistake on my part, but something I shall explain to you at a later date,” the headmaster explained. “We must be going now. If you could grip my arm, Harry, then we can leave for our next visit.”</p>
<p>Harry did as he was asked. A couple of seconds later, the group had disappeared.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>“Where are we, sir?” Harry asked as he regained his bearings. He had just experienced Apparating for the first time and it was definitely not a form of travel he liked. He had felt like his whole body was being crushed as they travelled through what felt like a very tight rubber tube.</p>
<p>“We are in the charming village of Budleigh Babberton,” the headmaster replied as Harry took Ginny’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“Who is it we are going to visit?” Ginny asked, already aware they would be visiting an acquaintance of Dumbledore’s.</p>
<p>“We shall be calling on a former Hogwarts teacher, Horace Slughorn,” Dumbledore explained as he began to walk towards their intended location with Harry and Ginny following him. “As you know, we are, yet again, one teacher short and I wish for him to come out of retirement to fill the spot we have.”</p>
<p>“There’s more to it, isn’t there?”</p>
<p>“A very astute observation, Miss Weasley. Horace not only taught during Voldemort’s tenure at Hogwarts, but he was also his Head of House. Tom was one of Horace’s favourite students and a member of what was known as Slug Club. Horace, as you will quickly discover, likes to collect students, ones who have connections or those with the talent to go far in life. Tom was a student who many believed would eventually rise through the ranks of the Ministry. Horace was one of those people and was happy to introduce Tom to those who could help him in his chosen career. I believe as a result of this good relationship that Tom may have revealed information to Horace that we shall need if Voldemort is ever to be successfully defeated.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t need to be told that the wizard would be keen to have him join his Slug Club if Horace Slughorn was to return to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>“You wish for me to help you convince him to return to Hogwarts before I convince him to part with the information we will need,” Harry stated, having quickly put together what his tasks would be.</p>
<p>“Exactly, Harry,” Dumbledore replied as he came to a pause. “You would be his crown jewel so to speak as the Boy Who Lived. As for Ginny, well, if caught off guard he may just believe for a second that she is your mother, another of his favourite students. As cruel as it may be, Horace may be persuaded just by the mere memory of Lily.”</p>
<p>The couple nodded, accepting the reason for them accompanying the headmaster. If he truly did have information they would need, then they both knew they would take whatever it took to obtain it. It would be crucial to their future and to the defeat of Voldemort, which were currently tied together.</p>
<p>“Ah, we may a have problem,” Dumbledore said as he turned his eyes to the house they had stopped in front of.</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny followed the headmaster’s gaze only to see the front door hanging off its hinges. Both felt the other’s concern that the much-needed information may have been lost forever if they went in and discover the man to be dead.</p>
<p>“Wands out, please. Follow behind me carefully,” the headmaster quietly said before he began slowly moving up the path towards the house.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>“I see you have discovered the photos of some of my favourite former students,” Horace Slughorn said as he came up behind the young couple.</p>
<p>After quickly discovering that the man had staged the potential attack, it had quickly become clear that Slughorn did not wish to be found by anyone, let alone return to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had discretely excused themselves from the conversations to take a look at the numerous photo frames the man had placed in the Muggle home.</p>
<p>“Oh, my,” Slughorn gasped in shock as the young couple turned to face him. “I thought for a second… no, no, my mistake, you look nothing like her. Yet, for a second, all I saw was Lily Potter.”</p>
<p>“My mother.”</p>
<p>Slughorn pulled his eyes away from Ginny, having reacted just as Dumbledore had expected him to.</p>
<p>“Yes, your mother. You look so much like your father. It’s uncanny. Except for your eyes. You have…”</p>
<p>“My mother’s eyes. It’s the one thing that people who knew my parents tend to comment on,” Harry said quietly. Even though it annoyed at times, he honestly didn’t mind that people would observe that he had the same green eyes as his mother did. If he kept them from immediately looking at his scar, then it was certainly something he could live with.</p>
<p>“Your mother, well, she was one of my absolute favourite students. Not that a teacher should have favourites, but your mother was well-loved by many people, teachers included. It was hard for her not to be one of my favourites. Incredibly bright and talented, it was such a shame she would be taken so soon from this earth.”</p>
<p>Harry did not respond as he fought to keep his emotions in check. While the older wizard had not offered any detailed information about his mother, it was certainly far more than he was usually offered by <br/>those who had known his parents.</p>
<p>“Mr Slughorn,” Ginny spoke up, feeling Harry’s emotions through their bond, “I couldn’t help but notice that you have a signed photo from Gwenog Jones.”</p>
<p>“A fan of hers?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I am,” Ginny eagerly told him. “I am huge supporter of the Holyhead Harpies. It is my dream to play for them when I leave Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“Ho, ho, a budding Quidditch player. If things were different, I would have happily introduced you to her and told her of your ambition to play for her team. Sadly, I wouldn't like to risk the lives of my former students when You-Know-Who seems determined to meet with me.”</p>
<p>Harry turned back to look at the many photos that older wizard obviously cherished. How could he think that not returning to Hogwarts was the right thing to do when he had lived there throughout the first war? Voldemort would have known he was there, yet unable to reach him. Wouldn’t it be the same this time?</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Hogwarts would be safer than changing your location every week or so?” Harry asked as he picked up the photo of his mother. “Dumbledore is the only person that Voldemort has ever feared, so he wouldn’t attempt to attack the school while the headmaster was alive. Even then, you taught there all throughout the first war at the same time my mother attended, so why would it be less safe now than it was back then?”</p>
<p>Harry felt Ginny grasp his hand and give it a squeeze, pride at his words flowing from her through their bond.</p>
<p>“That is true,” Slughorn nervously replied. “Yet, the death of Amelia Bones just recently has shaken me. She had protection from the Ministry itself…”<br/>The wizard stopped talking as Professor Dumbledore walked back into the room.</p>
<p>“I apologise for the delay. There were some wonderful Muggle magazines that caught my eye, featuring some rather interesting knitting patterns,” the headmaster said as though he had not interrupted the group’s conversation. “Harry, Miss Weasley, I believe we should take our leave now. We have imposed on poor Horace for far too long as it is. I also believe Molly will beginning to wonder where we are.”</p>
<p>Harry placed the photo of his mother back where he found it, but not before he spotted the face of the person that he had least expected – Severus Snape. Yes, he was aware they had been in the same year, but was there more to what he had seen in the Pensieve and had insulted her? He didn’t believe there had been, but several years in the wizarding world had taught him to expect the unexpected. He knew he couldn’t ask the Potions Master, given the animosity between them, so instead, he decided to push the thoughts aside and lead his girlfriend over to the headmaster.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Mr Slughorn,” Harry politely said as they passed the man.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll come back,” Horace cried out, causing a small smile of triumph to appear on the headmaster’s face, much to Harry and Ginny’s amusement. It seemed the headmaster had been right that he would not be able to resist the idea of collecting Harry, and perhaps Ginny, into his little club.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief when The Burrow came into view, a little way down the path from where the headmaster had Apparated them to.</p>
<p>“Before we enter the house,” Professor Dumbledore said as he indicated for the couple to remain where they are, “I would like to quickly speak with you both about a couple of more things.”</p>
<p>The young couple nodded their acceptance.</p>
<p>“I will be providing you both with private lessons this coming term as I have previously mentioned,” he continued. “We shall speak of everything we did not cover in June, while beginning to take the necessary steps towards discovering how to defeat Voldemort. I cannot give you set times, but I will notify you in advance of each lesson.”</p>
<p>“What exactly will you be teaching us, sir?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“We will be taking a look into Voldemort’s past,” Dumbledore told them honestly. “Professor Slughorn, as we should call him now, has one piece of information that is vital, but is something that can wait until we have discussed all of the other information that I have for you. As for now, I do ask that both of you remain within the wards of The Burrow for the duration of the summer, except for when you need to visit Diagon Alley for your school supplies.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded as Ginny responded, “Dad explained the Ministry had been to visit to strengthen our wards before we returned home from school. I will make sure Harry knows where the boundaries are.”</p>
<p>“That is very kind of you, Miss Weasley. I do not believe they will make a move for Harry this summer, but it is best to be safe than sorry. I should also thank you, Miss Weasley, for helping Harry these past few weeks. Sirius was very fond of you and pleased to see the growing relationship between yourself and Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his throat begin to close up at the mention of late godfather. Ginny had helped him work through the worst of his grief, but that didn’t mean there were moments when it hit him that the closest person that he’d had to a father was now gone. </p>
<p>“As for you, Harry, Sirius would have been proud of how you have handled everything,” the headmaster told him earnestly. “I know his loss cannot be easy for you, especially given how little time you had with him. Yet, he was always happiest when he was able to spend time with you, so try to remember those times as he would want to be happy and enjoy your life, even with Voldemort threatening our way of life again.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled as he felt Ginny press up against him and wrap her arms around his waist as he lifted his arm to allow her to do so. He knew Sirius would want him to make the most of his life, especially with the oncoming darkness, something his godfather had managed to accomplish while living in a Dark house.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. Ginny told me the same thing, except she had to remind me several times before I could accept it.”</p>
<p>“It seems Miss Weasley is very wise for her age,” Dumbledore replied with a slight chuckle. “However, I believe I have delayed Molly the chance to fuss over you, Harry, for long enough. I think it is time for us to return you both to The Burrow before she decides she has reason to curse me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry spends the summer with the Weasleys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Ginny remained behind the headmaster as he knocked on the back door of The Burrow.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” a voice came from behind the door, which remained closed for the moment.</p>
<p>“It is I, Albus Dumbledore, bringing Harry and Ginny with me as discussed,” the headmaster stated clearly, causing the door to swing open and light to flood the immediate area around the door.</p>
<p>“I apologise for being cautious, Albus,” Molly said.</p>
<p>“It is understandable, my dear Molly,” Dumbledore replied, stepping aside to allow the young couple to walk into the house. “I must thank you again for allowing Ginevra to accompany me this evening. She was most helpful just as I believed she would be.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny ignored the rest of the conversation as they stepped into the kitchen to discover a witch neither of them recognised sat at the table, nursing a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Wotcher, Harry,” the witch said as she looked up and saw the two teenagers. “Wotcher, Ginny.”</p>
<p>Harry could feel his own shock mirrored by Ginny’s through their bond as they realised that the witch was Tonks, who looked completely different from what they were used to. Her hair was no longer the usual bright pink that they were accustomed to. Instead, it was a mousy brown, which Harry could only assume was her natural hair colour. Harry couldn’t imagine what had caused her to choose such a different look, though he did wonder if she, like him, was struggling to come to terms with the death of Sirius.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your help, this evening,” the voice of Dumbledore came from behind them, causing Harry and Ginny to turn around. “I believe you should receive your letters for the coming school year in the morning. I shall you both when you return in September.”</p>
<p>The headmaster gave Molly a slight bow before turning and heading off into the night.</p>
<p>“I think I best make a move as well,” Tonks said as she stood from her chair. “I don’t want to impose any longer than I already have. Thank you for the tea and sympathy, Molly.”</p>
<p>Without another a word, Tonks left as well.</p>
<p>“Tonks seems much different than usual,” Harry noted once the Auror was out of earshot. “Has something happened to her?”</p>
<p>“She’s in love with Remus,” Ginny told him as Molly ushered them into seats.</p>
<p>“Not that it is any of your business, Ginny,” Molly said sternly as she began making fresh cups of tea for the two teens.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with her unusual appearance, though?” Harry asked, confused by his girlfriend’s statement.</p>
<p>Molly stopped what she was doing and turned to face her daughter and her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be telling you this, so do not go and tell anyone what I say,” she told them. “Like Ginny said, Tonks has fallen in love with Remus. What Ginny doesn’t know is that she told him how she felt, and he rejected her. Since then, she has not been able to use Metamorphmagus powers, leaving her with the appearance you just saw.”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Ginny were shocked by what they had just been told, neither realising that Tonks’ unique gift could impacted so heavily.</p>
<p>“Well, Remus is an idiot, then,” Ginny declared boldly. “I cannot understand how he can reject someone as brilliant as Tonks.”</p>
<p>“I can,” Harry quietly admitted, knowing just how Remus could reject someone who loved them. “It’s easy to believe yourself not to be worthy of love when you have been made to believe you are not. On top of that, he believes himself to be a danger to her.”</p>
<p>Ginny and Molly could only stare at the wizard in shock at what he had just said, while also understanding that he was right. Both Harry and Remus had experienced rejection, albeit in different ways, which had left them struggling to accept love when freely given to them. Ginny also recognised why Harry would believe he was a danger to her when he had a mad man determined to kill him and all those he loved.</p>
<p>“He just needs a shock to help him recognise that he cannot live without her,” Harry continued when neither witch responded. “I can quite happily verify that claim.”</p>
<p>Ginny suspected that if it wasn’t for their bond, then they may have not found each until much later and Harry probably would have broken it off to protect her. She knew he wouldn’t try that now because of how much they had come to rely on each other. The very idea of one of them breaking off the relationship was not option for either of them, especially since they had very nearly completed the bond. How could they walk away from the feeling of being completely loved?</p>
<p>“Well, that’s enough of the heavy topics,” Molly said as she went back to making their cups of tea. “It’s late enough as it is, so you can have these and a light meal if you want, then it is off to bed for both of you.”</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes shot open as the door to Fred and George’s room slammed open. It felt like he had only just laid down to sleep, only to be woken just minutes later. Everything in the room was a blur to him, but he could still make out a person with short, red hair and a person with bushy hair.</p>
<p>“Did you have to startle me awake?” Harry asked his two best friends as he reached over to grab his glasses.</p>
<p>“I told him not to,” Hermione replied in exasperation, “but when Ginny told him you had arrived late last night, Ron turned into an excitable puppy.”</p>
<p>“I did not,” Ron grumpily replied.</p>
<p>“You did, too, Ronald,” Hermione argued back.</p>
<p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed he was being subjected to one of their arguments after being rudely awoken by them. Admittedly, it was far better than being questioned about how he was and whether the Daily Prophet had been right about him being the Chosen One. While he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid that conversation for long, it didn’t mean he wanted to have it while he still felt half-asleep.</p>
<p>“Where’s Ginny?” Harry asked, distracting his two best friends from their argument.</p>
<p>“Oh, well…” Hermione stumbled, “she’s downstairs, helping sort out breakfast for you. Mrs Weasley plans to bring it upstairs for you to have.”</p>
<p>Harry wondered what she was hiding from him, because it was unlike Hermione to stumble over what she wanted to say. Ignoring her choice of words for the moment, Harry concentrated on the feelings coming through the bond from Ginny. She appeared to be frustrated and irritated with something or someone. Then, he remembered that she had mentioned that Bill had recently become engaged and to the one person Ginny felt was completely wrong for her brother.</p>
<p>“I take it Fleur is here,” Harry finally responded.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Ron asked, a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“I told him, Ron,” a voice came from the doorway.</p>
<p>Harry smiled as his girlfriend walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the bed next to him, giving him a kiss before she settled her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What did she do this time?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“She’s talking to me like I am just a child,” Ginny complained with a huff. </p>
<p>“Well, perhaps if you were nicer to her, then she wouldn’t treat you like that,” Ron snapped as he defended the part-Veela.</p>
<p>“Trust you to defend her!” Ginny argued back. “We all know how you behave when she is around and it’s disgusting!”</p>
<p>While Harry had no intention of stepping into their argument, he couldn’t help but agree with Ginny as he remembered Ron’s behaviour around Fleur during their fourth year at Hogwarts. It was like he had absolutely no control over his actions, which was understandable given Fleur’s Veela heritage. Yet, at the same time, Ron didn’t even try to fight the way he would fall under her spell. Harry, himself, had never been affected by Fleur, or even the Veela at the World Cup, but that was down to the bond he shared with Ginny. He dreaded to think what he might have been like if he had not had the bond to stop him from being impacted by her charms. Thankfully, before he or Hermione could speak up to voice their opinion, the siblings were interrupted by a knock on the already open door.</p>
<p>“‘arry,” the part-Veela said as she swept into the room, carrying a tray in her hands. “Eet ‘as been far too long!”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, Fleur,” Harry replied politely, ignoring the irritation he felt coming from his girlfriend once more. “I heard that you and Bill are now engaged. Congratulations!”</p>
<p>“You did?” she questioned as she placed the tray across Harry’s lap.</p>
<p>“Ginny told me when she came to visit me last week,” Harry explained, deciding not to tell her just why Ginny had told him the news, which was certainly not so they could celebrate the happy news. “She said that you would be coming to stay so you could get to know the family.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I had hoped to surprise you,” Fleur said in disappointment. “I had not realised that Ginny was visiting you before you came to stay. Still, it is lovely to see you, ‘arry. I shall leave you to eat your breakfast.”</p>
<p>With that, Fleur left the room, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>Harry noticed how Ron’s eyes were still locked on the door, probably in hopes that the older witch would return to talk with them. He also noticed the look of disappointment in Hermione’s eyes at how Ron was behaving. He just wished the pair would admit how they felt about the other, rather than playing dumb and unintentionally hurting each other’s feelings.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand what Bill sees in Phlegm,” Ginny said, causing Harry to choke on the first bite of food he had just taken. “I mean I can understand why he chose her as he is a curse-breaker, which he means he likes a bit of adventure, perhaps some glamour. I just don’t understand what he sees in her!”</p>
<p>“Ron, Hermione, can you give us some privacy please?” Harry asked, putting down his knife and fork. “I need to have a little chat with my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>The pair looked at him confused as to why they could not remain a part of the conversation, but Harry wanted to do this without their influence. He knew it would be easier to get through to Ginny about her hatred of Fleur as she knew Harry was not affected by the Veela magic.</p>
<p>“We need to talk to you, though,” Hermione stated, refusing to move anywhere just because she had been asked. “We need to talk about the rumours about you being the ‘Chosen One’.”</p>
<p>“And we will, Hermione,” Harry said forcefully. “Just not now.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but you know full well, Harry, that you cannot ignore it for too long. Once we are back at school, other students will be wondering about the truth themselves,” the older witch told him before storming out of the room with Ron following, who knew there was no point arguing with Harry.</p>
<p>“I swear, if you are going to defend her, I will hex you,” Ginny threatened as she moved from Harry’s side to sit at the end of the bed.</p>
<p>“And if I do defend her, it won’t be because she is a Veela,” Harry argued back, picking up his tray and placing it on the nearest surface he could currently reach without paying attention to what that was. “You know that Veela do not have any effect on me, so I can have this conversation with you a little more rationally than anyone else in this house.”</p>
<p>Ginny didn’t respond as she refused to look at him. It didn’t matter, though, as Harry could feel her acceptance of his argument through their bond. So, he waited patiently to talk, knowing she needed to be open to what he had to say before he could even attempt to speak to her.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Ginny said with a huff. “You make a fair point. It’s simply hard to accept her as the woman that Bill has chosen to marry when she treats me like a child. She has no idea what I have been through or how my childhood ended the moment I was dragged down into the Chamber of Secrets. She thinks she is better than all of us.”</p>
<p>Harry had heard the same complaints when Ginny had informed him of the couple’s engagement. He hadn’t been able to help then as she had quickly changed the subject once she had finished ranting. The fact she had accepted his argument meant he knew he had a chance this time round.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask why you don’t like or why you think she isn’t suitable for Bill,” Harry told her honestly. “I have heard your complaints and I completely understand them because she was the same towards me when we first met. I will ask, though, what you would do if Bill turned around and said he thought I was completely wrong for you.”</p>
<p>“He would never do that, Harry,” Ginny denied.</p>
<p>“Then, why are you doing it to him?”</p>
<p>“I’m… oh,” Ginny gasped as she realised just what she had been doing. “I’m an awful sister.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not, and Bill knows that.”</p>
<p>Harry reached across the bed and tugged Ginny towards him and into his arms.</p>
<p>“Fleur is good person, but she is also one of those people who it takes time to get to know. I suspect it is hard on her being in a different country and away from her family. All she wants to do is get to know the family of the man she plans to marry and is struggling to be the person Bill knows her to be.”</p>
<p>“I have probably burned too many bridges, Harry,” Ginny admitted. “I doubt I will be able repair the damage I have done.”</p>
<p>“Somehow, I think Fleur knows that, right now, you and your family are not treating her the best,” Harry mused. “Yet, she is still here, trying. I suspect that it is going to take an important moment for your family to see how good she is for Bill. Until then, though, just try to be civil and perhaps then, she can relax.”</p>
<p>“I think I can do that,” Ginny said not wanting to make a firm promise in case she failed. “Just call me out if I do something stupid.”</p>
<p>“Don’t hex me if I do,” Harry said as he leaned down and kissed her. As always, he could feel himself becoming lost in their kiss as their heightened emotions exploded through their bond. He loved feeling just how much Ginny cared for him, but now he was able to feel her love, something he knew now had been coming through their bond for several months. Until June, he had not been able to place a name on it. Now that he could, he couldn’t get enough of it.</p>
<p>“HARRY!”</p>
<p>The couple pulled apart, breathing heavily for the intensity of the kiss, as Hermione’s voice broke through.</p>
<p>“Our OWL Results are here!”</p>
<p>“I better get up and dressed,” Harry said with a sigh, wishing he could stay curled up in his room with Ginny all day. “The longer I take, the more anxious she’ll get.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Ginny said, giving Harry one last kiss before leaving the room.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry stared at the envelope addressed to him. He was nervous to open it and discover whether his dream of becoming of an Auror was still possible. He knew he had done far better in his Potions exam without Snape breathing down his neck, but he just wasn’t sure if he had done enough to get the necessary grade to get into the NEWT Level class.</p>
<p>Looking across the table, he noticed Ron, too, was staring at his envelope with a look of fear on his face. Hermione, however, had already ripped her letter open and was reading it, her eyes wide with disbelief.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you did better than you expect,” Ginny whispered in his ear as he felt her slide a hand over his thigh and give it a squeeze. “You’ll just work yourself more if you delay opening it.”</p>
<p>Harry knew she was right. He couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer. He, therefore, tore open the letter and pulled out the piece of parchment.</p>
<p>Scanning over the results, he wasn’t surprised to see he had failed Divination and History of Magic. He was extremely pleased he had received an ‘Outstanding’ in Defence Against the Dark Arts but was disappointed to discover he had only managed an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in Potions. His dream of being an Auror had ended before it had even truly begun.</p>
<p>“Well, I passed everything, but Divination and History of Magic,” Ron announced, looking pleased with himself. “What about you, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Harry replied, hiding his disappointment in missing out on being able to continue Potions. “Hermione?”</p>
<p>“Oh, erm, I passed everything,” she quietly told them, which only caused Harry and Ron to stare at her in expectation. “Ten ‘Outstandings’ and one ‘Exceeds Expectations’.”</p>
<p>“Are you disappointed?” Harry asked, masking his amusement that one of his best friends could be upset over a good passing grade.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head but failed to convince any of them that she was fine.</p>
<p>“Well, I can only hope I do as well as you all did when I take my OWLs next summer,” Ginny said, reminding them that she was heading into her fifth year at Hogwarts. “Then again, I doubt I will have half the problems you did this past year.”</p>
<p>“We’ll all help you,” Harry told her before leaning over and kissing her gently.</p>
<p>“And we can figure out for a way for you to still be able to take Potions for your NEWTs,” Ginny replied as they pulled back slightly from one another. “I won’t let Snape take your dream away from you.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Ginny’s words made Harry feel better. If it had been any other teacher, then his result in Potions would not have been a problem. Snape was asking for the near-impossible, therefore, denying many students the chance to follow a career for which Potions was required. He shook the thought away, not wanting Snape’s desperate need for perfection bring him down. Instead, he turned his thoughts to Quidditch.</p>
<p>“Well, at least I can look forward to playing Quidditch again this year,” Harry said happily, having had confirmation from Professor McGonagall that his ban had been lifted at the end of the school year. “I wonder who is going to be made Captain.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be either you or Katie,” Ron instantly replied. “You two have been on the team the longest.”</p>
<p>Harry liked the idea of being Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He didn’t know if he would live up to the reputation of Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson though. He just knew he would not be as brutal as they had been when it came to training.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you’re captain, Harry,” Ginny said as she pressed herself close to him and slid a hand up his chest. “Think of the fun we can have in the changing rooms.”</p>
<p>“Ginny!” Harry cried as he blushed at the thought of getting his girlfriend alone in the changing rooms. </p>
<p>“I don’t need that picture in my head,” Ron moaned, causing Ginny to laugh at what she had done to her brother.</p>
<p>“If I am made captain,” Harry said, shifting the conversation away from what he and Ginny would get up to in private, “then, I think I would make everyone try out for their position, no matter if they were on the team last year.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Ginny agreed as she pulled away from her boyfriend. “I was playing Seeker last year and I want to be a Chaser this year. It wouldn’t feel right for me to automatically take that position without proving I am good enough to do so.”</p>
<p>Harry was pleased that Ginny understood he wouldn’t play favourites if he were to be made captain. However, he suspected that if Ginny was half as good as she was a Seeker, then she would easily make Chaser.</p>
<p>“Well, how did you do on your OWLs,” Mrs Weasley said as she came into the kitchen carrying a basket of washing.</p>
<p>“Seven for me,” Ron declared proudly to his mother.</p>
<p>“Oh, well done, Ron,” she cried happily. “That’s better than Fred and George! What about you two?”</p>
<p>“Seven for me as well,” Harry told her.</p>
<p>“I gained ten OWLs,” Hermione answered.</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Mrs Weasley proudly told them. “We’ll have to have a celebratory dinner tonight. As for now, if you are all finished, you can go outside and enjoy the weather.”</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he mumbled in response from where he was lying with his head in Ginny’s lap.</p>
<p>The four friends had gone outside as suggested by Mrs Weasley. While Ron had suggested they play Quidditch, much to Hermione’s annoyance, Harry had managed to beg off with the excuse that he was still tired from the late night he’d had. Instead, the group had chosen to sit and relax under the shade of one of the trees in the garden.</p>
<p>“Are the rumours in the Daily Prophet true?” Hermione nervously asked.</p>
<p>Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny. He had known this conversation was coming ever since Ginny had told him that she had been cornered by Ron to be asked about the article. He could no longer avoid it and it was with a nod from Ginny, plus the feeling of her love being pushed from their bond that he sat up and faced his two best friends.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he simply replied.</p>
<p>No response came from either Ron or Hermione. Harry figured it was because they had not expected him to be so upfront about it. Either that or they expected him to deny it.</p>
<p>“The prophecy may have been smashed during the fight,” Harry explained, “but Professor Dumbledore was the one to hear it when it was originally made. He told Ginny and me when we returned to his office that night.”</p>
<p>“What did it say?” Ron asked bluntly.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t particular want to tell them, but he knew he needed to be open with his closest two friends. He allowed himself to soak in the love and support he was feeling through his bond with Ginny before he recited the prophecy word for word. It didn’t matter that he had only been told it once, it was hard to forget something that had impacted his life so heavily.</p>
<p>“That means…” Ron began.</p>
<p>“That I am the one who is destined to defeat Voldemort,” Harry confirmed. “I either have to kill him or be killed.”</p>
<p>A shocked silence settled upon the group as the couple allowed time for the prophecy to sink in for Ron and Hermione. Harry had to admit it was definitely a better reaction than he had, something he still needed to the headmaster for.</p>
<p>“I have a couple of questions about the wording,” Hermione stated, shocking both Harry and Ginny. “Firstly, what is the power that you have that Voldemort does not?”</p>
<p>“We… we never actually discussed it,” Harry admitted as he ducked his head in embarrassment over his behaviour that night.</p>
<p>“Harry didn’t react well to the prophecy, which is understandable,” Ginny explained, having remain quiet until now. “We ended discussing our bond and the potential for Voldemort to influence me.”</p>
<p>Between them, Harry and Ginny recounted the conversation they’d had with the headmaster, carefully avoiding all talk of how their bond had not completed. Instead, they stuck close to the truth about how the bond was probably protecting Ginny from the connection Harry had with the Dark wizard.</p>
<p>“Well, I think the answer could potentially be love,” Hermione suggested, much to the other three’s confusion. “Based on what you said about how you pushed Voldemort out of you when he possessed you, the feelings you were having are connected to love. So, therefore, love has to be the power that the Dark Lord knows not.”</p>
<p>Harry understood Hermione’s reasoning, he didn’t see how he would defeat such a powerful wizard with love. He doubted a Patronus created from his love for Ginny would be enough to defeat Voldemort, because he didn’t believe love could actually kill someone.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Ginny said doubtfully, “but I think we don’t have enough information right now as to how Voldemort can be defeated. I think once we have more answers than questions, then the solution shall present itself.”</p>
<p>An overwhelming feeling of gratefulness washed over Ginny as she finished talking. She had felt Harry’s doubt and was firmly in agreement with him. She didn’t believe their bond was what would defeat Voldemort, otherwise she would have been mentioned in the prophecy. However, if love was involved, then it was in a way they did not yet expect. </p>
<p>“I’ll concede that point for the moment,” Hermione replied, “but there is one more line I want to question, because it doesn’t make sense to me. What does it mean by ‘neither can live while the other survives’? I feel like it is much more than Harry or Voldemort needs to kill the other to continue their lives as they see fit.”</p>
<p>“How could it mean anything but that?” Ron asked, confused by Hermione’s suggestion.</p>
<p>Harry tuned his best friend out as she rambled on about how the phrasing of a sentence was important when interpreting something like a prophecy. He wasn’t surprised that Hermione had zeroed in on that specific phrase as it had certainly caught his attention. It was one of the reasons he was concerned that he could potentially have to die just to fulfil his destiny. Therefore, he was wishing that Hermione hadn’t noticed it, because he wanted to put that thought aside until they had been given more information from the headmaster.</p>
<p>“…I mean, if you think about it, Harry shares a connection with Voldemort.”</p>
<p>Harry’s head snapped up as the words broke through his thoughts.</p>
<p>“This connection he shares has to be broken at some point,” Hermione continued, not noticing Harry’s reaction. “I suspect it will either break when Voldemort is finally defeated, or it will have to be broken for him to be defeated. Either way, the connection they share is important, which is why we need to make sense of that specific phrase.”</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore said the connection is a result of Voldemort somehow transferring some of his powers to me the night he tried to kill me,” Harry stated, remembering the conversation he’d had with the headmaster after he had rescued Ginny from the Chamber.</p>
<p>“Yes, that may well be, Harry, but I still think there is more to the connection than we realise,” she replied.</p>
<p>“If there is, then we will find out during our lessons with the headmaster,” Ginny cut in, feeling the concern building up over their bond. “However, for the moment, I think it is something we can worry about once we have more information. I don’t need Harry getting worked up over wild theories over what this connection means.”</p>
<p>Harry stood up as he started to feel uncomfortable about how the conversation had shifted to speculation about his connection with Voldemort. It was already bad enough that he was connected magically to a mad man, but Ginny was right about it not being necessary to come up with wild theories. He needed to walk away before he allowed himself to go down that route.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Ron asked as he stood as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need some alone time,” Harry answered as he walked towards the orchard, hoping no one would follow him. He knew Ginny would give him the chance to calm down by himself before following. He just hoped the other two wouldn’t follow her when she did.</p>
<p>He reached the orchard, wishing he had brought his broom with him. The freedom he felt when he flew always calmed him down. Instead, he settled for walking round in circles as he tried to ignore the thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>Harry realised that he probably shouldn’t have shared the exact wording with Ron and Hermione. It had been a risky move, not just because of the theories that would stem from discussing it in detail, but because, if they were captured, Voldemort would easily rip the information from their minds. While he may not have personally succeeded in learning Occlumency, he would encourage them to try and learn on their own. Other than that, he would just have to make sure they didn’t get themselves captured.</p>
<p>“What if this connection with Voldemort means I have to die for him to be defeated?” Harry asked once again as he felt Ginny walk up behind him.</p>
<p>“We will find a way to make sure that doesn’t happen,” she calmly replied, knowing just how much this was tearing him up inside.</p>
<p>“Hermione is right, though,” Harry said as he turned to face his girlfriend. “There is definitely more to this connection. I can feel it and that scares me. It doesn’t help that no one can seem to provide me with any sort of answer, because it is not even normal.”</p>
<p>“Chances are, Harry, that Professor Dumbledore may understand what this connection is,” Ginny suggested, remaining where she stood for the moment, “but hasn’t told you, because right now, it is just a theory.”</p>
<p>“Yet, he was willing to give us a theory as to why our bond didn’t complete!” Harry snapped in response.</p>
<p>“The difference between our bond and your connection with Voldemort is that we have the experiences and evidence to back up his claims. You know full well he is right in his thinking, because we can both feel deep within our souls that he is correct.”</p>
<p>Harry knew his girlfriend was right as, like Ginny had said, he could feel it deep within him. His soul was protecting the girl he was hopelessly in love with from whatever this connection was. The problem was he needed to understand this connection sooner rather than later, so they could do something that would rid Harry of it. He knew, therefore, he had to push any thoughts aside of what it could mean for him and instead, worry about learning what he needed to know about Voldemort and their connection. He couldn’t afford to rush into this war without having the answers he needed. That sort of behaviour had led to the death of his godfather and he would not risk anyone’s else life based on incomplete information.</p>
<p>“One step at a time, Harry,” Ginny told him when she felt his acceptance come through their bond.</p>
<p>He walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped her in his arms, knowing she was right, and kissed her, thankful for having her in his life.</p>
<p>
  <b>HP&amp;GW</b>
</p>
<p>Harry could not believe what he was seeing as he stood in front of the most colourful shop in Diagon Alley. Then again, given whose shop it was, he really wasn’t all that surprised by it. The exterior of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes stood out like a firework display, causing all those that walk by to stop and take a look through the windows.</p>
<p>“This is brilliant!” Harry exclaimed as he heard Mrs Weasley whisper in shock at what she was seeing.</p>
<p>“It just screams Fred and George, doesn’t it?” Ginny said with a proud look in her eyes. “If it is this bright on the outside, then it is going to be even more extravagant on the inside!”</p>
<p>With a tug of Harry’s hand, Ginny led him, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley into the shop. If they thought the outside had been bright, it was nothing in comparison to inside the shop. Even more surprising, though, was the fact that it was packed with customers, which did not seem possible given how quiet Diagon Alley was. For Harry, just seeing how popular the store was made him feel pleased with himself for giving the twins the money to get their shop started.</p>
<p>After the twins had given Harry given a quick tour of the shop, he found his way back to Ginny, who was looking at the WonderWitch products.</p>
<p>“Why are you selling love potions?” Ginny asked George as he joined his sister and her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t we?” George answered as though the answer to Ginny’s original question was obvious.</p>
<p>“Well, do they even work?” she asked, something Harry knew was out of curiosity and not because she wanted to try one out.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Why are you asking about them when you are dating Harry? Are you planning on trying one out on another guy for fun?”</p>
<p>Harry took a step back, knowing full well that his girlfriend was not going to take that sort of accusation from her brother. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to try one out,” she snapped, desperately wishing she could get away with hexing George. “I wanted to know if they work in case some girl thinks it is clever to slip one to Harry. I don’t want to see him taken advantage of or have anyone attempt to destroy our relationship.”</p>
<p>Ginny stalked off to the front of the shop, leaving George to apologise to Harry for his question.</p>
<p>“Just don’t suggest something like that again,” Harry said before heading over to calm his girlfriend, who he could feel was still fuming from the remarks.</p>
<p>He didn’t say a word as he joined her by the front window and pulled her into his arms. He felt her slowly calm down as he looked out onto the street. It was then that he saw Draco Malfoy disappearing up Diagon Alley. Somehow, he had snuck away from his mother, who they had seen him with when they had been at Madam Malkin’s.</p>
<p>“Need a distraction?” Ginny asked as she lifted her head and looked out of the window.</p>
<p>Harry looked over to see where everyone was. Even though, it appeared no one was paying them any attention, he knew Mrs Weasley would probably look up at the worst time, which would stop him from finding out what Malfoy was doing.</p>
<p>“Please,” Harry replied as he carefully pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket. “I’ll be as quick as I can. Get Ron and Hermione to help you if needs be.”</p>
<p>Ginny quickly kissed Harry before walking over to where her mother was stood.</p>
<p>“Mum, can I get a Pygmy Puff?” Ginny asked, causing her mother to turn her back to the door. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, as Harry took advantage of the moment as he slipped on his cloak and disappeared though the door that opened then closed.</p>
<p>Thankfully, her mother was easily distracted by the request and helped Ginny to pick out which Pygmy Puff she wanted, plus any additional items needed to care for it. Only Ron and Hermione noticed Harry had disappeared with Ginny giving a subtle shake of her head before they could ask. By the time, they had completed the transaction at the till, Harry had arrived back with her mother none the wiser.</p>
<p>“Well?” Ginny asked as she walked over with her purple Pygmy Puff, who she had decided to call Arnold.</p>
<p>“It’s not good,” Harry said with a tone of anger. “I think he has been made a Death Eater from what I was able to see.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“With his dad now in Azkaban, I wouldn’t be surprised if Voldemort decided Draco needed to step up and take Lucius’ place in the inner circle,” Harry suggested.</p>
<p>“What did you just say about Malfoy?” Ron asked as he and Hermione joined the couple.</p>
<p>“I think he has been made a Death Eater,” Harry repeated, annoyed at having to repeat himself.</p>
<p>“I doubt that it is the case,” Hermione protested.</p>
<p>“Why?” Ginny questioned, knowing Harry would never make such a suggestion without good reason.</p>
<p>“He’s only sixteen,” Hermione argued. “I highly doubt Voldemort would induct an underaged wizard into his ranks. Even so, I doubt you have any proof, just assumptions based on whatever you saw when you snuck out to follow him.”</p>
<p>“Look, I am not going to argue with you over this, Hermione,” Harry snapped. “I know what I saw, but this isn’t the time or place to discuss it.”</p>
<p>Before Hermione could argue back, Mrs Weasley came over to them.</p>
<p>“Are you all done?” she asked, receiving four nods in response. “Well, then, unless anyone else has something they need to go, we should be heading home. I don’t particularly want to stay in Diagon Alley any longer than we need to.”</p>
<p>Harry was grateful for the interruption and the excuse to head back to The Burrow. He knew he would have to deal with Hermione’s protests about Draco and the possibility he was now a Death Eater, but he knew Ginny would back him up once he had fully explained what he saw. The problem was he now needed to find out if Draco had been tasked with anything by Voldemort and the potential risk it would bring to Hogwarts. Just that thought alone made Harry realise he was probably not going to have the quiet year at school that he had longed for since his first year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prophecy is taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix UK Edition. Chapter 2 of Heart &amp; Soul will be published on January 31st.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>